Boundless
by McGinnis INC
Summary: I was weak and she was strong. She was my strength, and then she disappeared. He came into my life, and I took away his chance for power. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to me and then he crushed my whole world... SasukexOC
1. Prologue

Serena- This is my first Naruto fic, so be kind…

A/N- Thank Ronin for this story, he was the one that got me hooked on Naruto. This is basically a SasukeOc story, but I've worked VERY hard not to make Rui a Mary-sue. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Prologue

* * *

My life has always been what I've made it. Always, I would chose which path to take. I would choose all of it. Life was what I had created because it was my choice. Everything was my choice.

Then he came. The life of my chosing was taken from me, yanked before beneath my very own nose. One mistake and choices became privileges. One over-looked detail and everything I had left was swept away.

And the sad part is, I'll never know if it really was taken. He told me it was. He said she was gone, that he knew were she was. He knew. And the fact that he knew, kept me with him.

I was his loyal servent, whose choices were restricted to the point that drove me mad. He had complete control over me. One word, and I had to obey. One tiny, simple word, and I was his for the taking.

"Boundless."


	2. Meeting the Uchiha

Serena- Yes! First chapter up and running! Oh, and I've completed up to ten chapters, so there is no way I can discontinue it! YES!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 1

Meeting Uchiha-sama

* * *

August 1st

The first rays of sun glistened onto my face and I quickly opened my dark green eyes, saying a silent curse. Springing from my bed, I raced over to the dresser and pulled out two random articles of clothing and flung them on my bed. Grabbing my brush I pulled it threw my dull red hair while kneeling next to my bed, searching frantically for my shoes.

Master Orochimaru expected me for breakfast which was served at exactly seven. Having been tinkering with some hybrids late into the night, it was no surprise that I slept in. However, no matter what excuse I presented, Master Orochimaru would still punish me.

_Shoot!_ I thought, doing a mental check of all my responsibilities before breakfast and how long each one would take. _I won't be able to bathe this morning. Oh well, another cleanless day………_

Deciding it would take too much time to do my hair the way I normally did, (pulling the front part of each side of my hair back and braiding it) I roughly pulled my waist length hair to one side, and carelessly braided it. After finishing, I swung it over my shoulder and quickly stripped to the underwear and chest bindings that I always wore under my clothes. My attention then turned to the things I had retrieved from my dresser.

The first thing in my grasp I took a brief glance at, and saw that it was in fact a long, bright orange skirt. I silently put it on, almost tripping in the process. I then grabbed the second thing and gave a quiet curse before squishing the purple shorts back into the dresser. I pulled open the draw beneath it, and grabbed a handful of clothes before finding a dark, v-neck, long-sleeved green top.

Throwing that on, I didn't even bother to stop to check my clashing appearance as I raced out of my small, one roomed hut that was next to my large greenhouse. All Master Orochimaru's doing of course.

"Caraway…check…Ginger…check…Arnic…check…Aloe…check!" I finished the last row and quickly ran back to my little cutting table. I slammed the clipboard- filled with my inspection of the plants- down and ran out of green houses door.

I quickly glanced down at my watches face and cursed. My cursing only grew louder as I felt my leg get caught in something. My body hit the ground and tears threatened to fall, but I mentally scolded myself, saying, _You're thirteen and you're acting like a crybaby! Look at yourself! Get the heck up, and get to the mess hall before Master Orochimaru gets madder then he already is, you lazy idiot!_

I shut my eyes and pulled myself up. I made my way through the forest, and then the various tunnels and passageways that consisted of Master Orochimaru's lair. I skidded to a stop in front of the large mess hall doors. I took a long, deep breath to calm myself, and ran my hands over myself, making sure I looked half-way decent.

My hand timidly grabbed the brass handles and I quietly pulled them open. Behind the doors was a large, long, room that gave a slight damp smell. The room was illuminated by candles that were spread evenly around the room, giving it dreary setting. A large, narrow table was set in the middle of the room, and chairs in the matching dark wood were spaced evenly around it.

When the Sound Five were still around, there was always light chatter, not loud enough to disturb Master Orochimaru, but a quiet hum. Now however, the whole room was dead silent, adding the dooms-day setting of the place.

"You're late." I only saw the back of his head, but the tone of his voice told me everything- I had made Master Orochimaru mad.

"I- I'm s-s-orry….." I bowed my head and cringed waiting for him to lash out, either verbally or physically. When neither assault came, I lifted my head.

I opened my mouth slightly but any question I was about to ask was cut off as Master Orochimaru commanded, "Sit down."

Master always sat at the head of the table, and today was no exception, however Kabuto always sat to his right, and I to his left. Kabuto was sitting in his rightful seat, but someone new was sitting where I should have been.

It was then that I finally realized there was a third person in the room. I squinted, taking a better look at him. Black eyes sized me up, and his black hair blended evenly into the background. _So this must be the infamous Uchiha Sasuke……That explains why Master isn't punishing me for being late…_

"Did you even hear me?" My mind refocused and my dark green eyes shot back to Master Orochimaru.

"Y-yes, Master." My head was once again bowed, awaiting my punishment for disobeying.

"Then do so!" I cringed at the mild anger in his voice.

"Y-y-yes, M-master." I stuttered, my feet taking my body to the seat besides the Uchiha.

As I sat down, I could still feel the Uchiha's dark eyes on me. I felt myself shrink under his gaze as I filled my plate up. Part of me whispered, _He is handsome; you have to admit that……_

I blushed, realizing that to be true. We continued the meal in silence until Master Orochimaru abruptly stood up and turned to Kabuto.

"Finish eating and then give Sasuke a tour of his new home." Kabuto bowed his head, saying,

"Yes, Master."

After the mess hall doors closed behind Master, Kabuto turned to me was a scowl. "Do I want to know what kept you up so late last night that you slept in?"

I opened my mouth to tell him the news, but he put a hand up to silence me. I tried again, but this time he folded his hand so that it became like a mouth.

I started, "I-" The hand/mouth closed.

"I-" It closed again.

"Kabu-" And again.

"Break-" And again.

"Thro-" And then it stopped. He swallowed his mouthful and looked at me in surprise.

"A breakthrough?" He asked.

I looked down at my plate, a smile tugging at my lips. "You obviously don't want to hear it…..so……"

"Rui." He scolded. My gaze lifted and I gave a small sigh.

"Yes, a breakthrough- though I wouldn't call it a big breakthrough. I think of it as a break through because I've been stuck in the same spot for a whole two weeks now, and I've finally made progress." My gaze returned to my plate as I swallowed the last bit of food.

"Let me guess; was it the kowakuteki-ningen-kuchini plant again?" My small smile widened as I nodded. "What did you do?"

"Well, that last seed didn't take, but the seed before that resembled the Ningen-kuchini plant more then anything else-" Kabuto cut me off, turning to the Uchiha.

"Rui works with plants." He explained. "Currently, she's focusing on hybrids that look like normal flowers, but are actually man-eating-" It was my turn to cut the sound ninja off.

"Hence the name." I turned back to Kabuto. "Anyway- I figured out that the conditions were screwed up. The Ningen-kuchini needs warm, moist climates, while most pretty and harmless flowers haven't adapted to rainforest-like climates. I was growing them in the warm, moist climates, but then, this last seed I decided to try something different! I put it among the other flowers and while it still looks like the ningen-kuchini, it gave off a lavender smell!"

My smile widened as though it was the greatest thing in the world, but Kabuto's face showed no excitement. I turned to the Uchiha and he, too, wore the same expression. My smile disappeared and I blushed, realizing my stupidity and then said, "I told you it wasn't a _big_ breakthrough…. But now I'm one step closer, right?"

"Yeah." Kabuto said, nodding in attempt to humor me. I stood up.

"Well, I need to get back to my garden." I made my way to the door and then right before opening it, I turned around and respectfully bowed, saying, "It was nice meeting you, Uchiha-sama." I didn't look back or wait for a reply, because I knew I was madly blushing.


	3. Morning Meetings

Serena- Here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 2

Morning Meetings

* * *

August 2nd

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone opening my door. I glanced briefly at the clock beside to table. The red lights stared back at me, saying, "4:30 a.m.". Grabbing the small tube that resided on my night stand, I watched the door be cracked open silently and I said loudly, "If you come any closer, you'll get a face full of knock-out powder!"

The door stopped opening-it didn't close however- and a deep, rich voice answered, "Kabuto said to make sure you weren't late again."

My eyebrows knitted in confusion. If he was sent by Kabuto, who was he? I voiced the silent question, "W-who are you?"

"Sasuke," The voice grunted from behind the door. "Are you up?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, Uchiha-sama, I'm awake…..Uh…."

"What?" I could hear the frustration in his voice; it was blended evenly with agitation and annoyance.

"Could you close door all the way, I need to get dressed, Uchiha-sama?" My face warmed and I knew a faint blush was probably appearing on my cheeks.

I received no answer, but instead the door closed. I quickly got up, not wanting to keep Uchiha-sama from his training.

After coming home yesterday, I caught my reflection in the long, floor length mirror. My hair was a total mess, and the clothes clashed horribly. I've noticed my first impressions often lack class and fashion sense.

Anyway, not wanting to repeat the mistake, I grabbed a simple purple sun-dress from the dresser and flung it on my bed. I took time in braiding my waist-length, dull red hair. Tying the end with a simple purple ribbon, I quickly put on the sun-dress.

Normally I'm not a dress person; I prefer skirts and tops, but that dress happened to be my favorite. I greatly resembled a broom-or at least, that's what Kirinonai would say. And that's why I loved that dress so much- it accented my non-existent curves, making it look like I actually had some.

I smiled at my appearance and decided I would postpone that bath once again so that I wouldn't keep Uchiha-sama waiting. I threw my satchel over my shoulder and timidly opened my door to find Uchiha-sama standing against a tree, arms crossed, head down. Did I really take that long?

I took a step outside and a cold blast of air hit me head on. I started shivering, wondering, _When did it get so cold?_

Uchiha-sama didn't look up as I went back into my hut and grabbed a pair of black pants. Sliding them on, I looked in the mirror again and sighed. I was nothing compared to Kirinonai.

_Let's not keep Uchiha-sama waiting……_ I sighed once again, and pulled myself away from my reflection.

When I went outside again, I found that Uchiha-sama had yet to move. "Um…"

He still did not so much as twitch as he asked in a sharp tone, "What?"

"You can go back to Master Orochimaru's lair now…. I still need to go to the greenhouse, but it'll only take about fifteen minutes for me to do the inspection and morning watering, and it's still an hour till breakfast."

"Hmph." He stood erect and finally looked at me with those piercing black eyes. "Kabuto said to personally see to it that you were not late. Who knows what an incompetent person like you could get herself into in an hour, forcing her to be late?"

I bowed my head, the insult still ringing in my head. "Okay……well, the greenhouse is just this way….." I turned to the right and began walking down the dirt path. I could hear Uchiha-sama's footfalls, telling me he was following.

We reached the greenhouse in silence and I opened the glass door with my key. "Make yourself at home!" I said, removing my satchel from my shoulder and grabbing my clipboard.

I begun the first row, and murmured each plants name as I went. Finally I reached the end and went back to my cutting board/work area where Uchiha-sama was standing near. As I made my way towards him, I noticed his penetrating gaze locked on a certain picture I kept on my table.

Of course he would be looking at her. Every male that walked through the greenhouse's doors always paused to look at her beauty.

"She was my sister." I said, grabbing the water pail and pouring part of its contents into a small flower pot. He finally seemed to notice I was there. His emotionless eyes stayed the same as he echoed,

"'Was'?" I looked back at him with a small, sad smile.

"Was, Is, I really don't know…." I put the pail down, even though I wasn't done, and walked around to look at the picture myself. Long ago, I had memorized all of its details, even now, if I close my eyes, I can still see it, clear as day.

The picture in the frame was of two girls that looked about the same age. One was taller than the other, and curvier. Both had large, dark green eyes, though the taller one's held a twinkle in them, and thirst for adventure. Both had long red hair, though the taller ones was more vibrant and looked silkier. The taller one was also completely free of any blemishes, while the shorter one's face was littered with an abundance of freckles.

The picture was of me at twelve years old and my younger sister, Kirinonai at eleven years old. Both of us were smiling because the annual fair had finally come to our village. Both of us looked so carefree……

Uchiha-sama brought me out of my thoughts when he asked in an emotionless voice, "Why don't you know?"

"Master Orochimaru won't tell me." Picking up the pail again, I walked over to the nearest plant. Tears came to my eyes and I shut them quickly. I would not cry, not here, not in front of Uchiha-sama.

"Why won't he?" Twin waterfalls made their way down my cheeks and I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Suddenly a familiar fuzzy feeling vibrated through my head and I quickly put the water pail down, knowing what would happen.

Before I even had the chance to grab anything, my eyes involuntarily shut and my body collapsed as my mind surrendered to the darkness of Shatto Umou.


	4. Explanations

Serena- Hello people! Thanks for reading thethird chapter of Boundless!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

A/N- Shatto Umou (based on an online japanese dictionary) roughly translates to "Shut Down".

* * *

Boundless 

By: Serena

Chapter 3

Explanations

* * *

August 2nd Afternoon 

I moaned as the warm afternoon sun beat down on my face. _Afternoon? Wait…The last time I checked, it was morning and I was talking to Uchiha-sama about the picture of me and Kirinonai…Darn, it happened again, didn't it?_

I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was in the infantry. I was curled up in a fetal position, so I slowly spread my legs outward and propped my body up with my elbow.

_I really hate this…Why me? What ever did _I _do? Damn it, lets face it, I'm weak and defenseless and Shatto Umou only adds to the underlining problem. I guess he was right to name me 'Rui'…I've finally reached his expectations…I've finally expected that I'm a failure. _

I was knocked out of my self-degrading thoughts as footsteps made their way down the hall. I pulled my elbow out from underneath me and mimicked the position I had woken up in.

"Okay Sasuke, what exactly were you discussing before she passed out?" I recognized the voice to be Kabuto's, and he was obviously talking to Uchiha-sama.

"First tell me why she fainted." Someone sighed, and I assumed it was Kabuto.

"Rui has this mental illness called, 'Shatto Umou'… No one knows why it happens, but it's obvious what triggers it. Whenever Rui gets upset or mentally stressed, her mind literally shuts down, and occasionally her whole body will shut down as well. Though it lasts only a moment, it's taken a toll on her. The heart and organs are not meant to stop and start on a person's whim.

"At first, her old sensei thought it was a physical illness, but after recklessly inducing it several times, he found there was no link whatsoever. That only meant that it was a mental illness. Her sensei tried to find cures, but nothing seemed to work… Now it's your turn."

Someone sighed and this time I assumed it was Uchiha-sama. "We were talking about her sister."

I could just picture Kabuto's eyebrows being knitted together in confusion. "Who brought it up?"

"She did. I was just looking at a picture of her and her sister and she said, "That was my sister,"." Uchiha-sama stated.

"Try not to mention her sister or anyone in her family again. Don't even ask her about her past, if you try, after the first sentence she'll go into Shatto Umou."

"Why?"

Kabuto sighed again and I could feel his gaze on me. I tried to make my breathing as even as possible. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out……_

"Rui's father left after her sister was born. Rui once mentioned that her father saw her as a failure because the village healer said that she would never be able to use her chakra. She also mentioned once that her village had a tradition… the parents of a new born would wait to name it until they are sure it will survive. On average, they waited only about two to three weeks. Rui's father waited a whole nine months, and that was only after Rui's sister was born.

"Rui's surname, Meisatsu, means Insight. 'Rui' means weak. Therefore, her full name literally means Weak Insight. However, her sister's name is Meisatsu Kirinonai which means Boundless Insight. If that doesn't scream favoritism, I don't know what does…" Kabuto paused and Uchiha-sama took that chance to ask,

"She can't use her chakra?"

I could envision Kabuto shaking his head lightly. "No." He sighed. "Her sister could though…its bad enough living in a sibling's shadow, but it must be horrible living in your younger sister's shadow…"

"And no one came looking for her after she came here?"

Once again the mental image of Kabuto shaking his head entered my mind. "There was a raid; about a year ago… she lost everything she had left… her mother… her grandfather … her sensei… everyone except her sister."

"And Orochimaru kidnapped her sister?"

Silence followed for a few moments before Kabuto asked, "Would you watch over her, I have to go back to my laboratory."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." The receding footsteps chimed down the hall as Kabuto made his exit.

There was slight shuffling and then Uchiha-sama said, "You can stop pretending to sleep now."

I cracked open one eye and found myself staring into his black orbs. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly sat up saying, "I'm so sorry, Uchiha-sama…" I bowed my head.

"Why do you call me that?" I bowed my head even father downward and a slight blush graced my spotted cheeks.

"You are above me in rank. I am forced to respect you." I spared a glance upward at the child prodigy. One eyebrow was raised.

"Do you respect me?" My gaze lowered again and I whispered,

"Of course, Uchiha-sama!"

"Hmph." He sat down in the chair seated beside the bed, arms crossed and head down, causing his bangs to fall forward, covering parts of his face. For a few moments I sat there before Uchiha-sama gave a small, annoyed sigh, saying, "You should probably rest."

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." I instantly laid back down and turned on my side, away from Uchiha-sama. I really didn't want to sleep… who would care for the greenhouse? I couldn't just let my plants die! Besides, I was fine… it wasn't like I was ready to keel over at any moment… I was filled with energy, and sleeping would only add to the extreme mood.

I rolled back over, and looked at Uchiha-sama. He hadn't moved and my eyes wandered over the exposed parts of his face.

_He is handsome…a very nice catch indeed, little Rui…_ A part of my mind whispered.

**_He's not my catch! _**I shouted back. **_He doesn't even think me worthy of his time. _**

_Little Rui, _It spoke with annoyance lacing its voice. _If he is not yet your man, then make him your man…_

**_Hmph._** **_And how do you expect me to do that?_** I asked. **_Seduce him?_**

_You are catching on…_

I looked back at Uchiha-sama. No, seducing wouldn't work if I hadn't even learned proper conversation skills. Kirinonai was good at that stuff… even when we were young, she would be flirting with all the guys on the playground and she was always so popular… She had offered to teach me once… she said she could make me popular too.

So she put some make up on my dull face, and did up my hair. Finding most of my clothes unsuitable, she lent me something of hers. Looking in the mirror, it was like looking back at someone completely different.

And then, we got to the town square where all the children over ten would hang out at. One boy gave me a look-over and asked who I was. Kirinonai told them that I was her sister, Rui. The boy who had asked about me looked me over again and told Kirinonai that I looked pretty.

Then, Shatto Umou promptly took a hold of me, and that was the last time Kirinonai tried to make me something I was not. I didn't entirely mind… I liked my plants, and Ureshii-sensai was all the company I could ask for. What did I need popularity for?

"I said you should rest, not stare at me, gaping like an idiot." My cheeks started flaming and I opened my mouth for an excuse. The most truthful one flew right from my lips-

"I can't sleep, Uchiha-sama! Someone needs to take care of my plants…" He sighed and got up.

"As long as you don't die while I'm gone, I'll take care of your stupid plants." I opened my mouth to thank him, but the door closed behind him before any sound could come from my mouth.


	5. Giant Man Eating Flowers, what fun!

Serena- I'm sorry for the late update! I've decided to update every three days but I took three extra this time, so sorry!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own. I also own the poem thing-y so you can't have that unless you ask.

A/N- I'm thinking of writing a GaaraOc story but I'm not sure if I should seeing as a certain someone (coughcoughRonincoughcough) said that Gaara was creepy…. So I'm not sure right now.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 4

Giant Man Eating Flowers- what fun!

* * *

August 3rd

And take care of my stupid plants he did. I was actually quite impressed with the job he did. As I walked down the various rows, I kept hoping I hadn't been a burden on him. I was always being a burden on someone, but I really hoped Uchiha-sama would be different.

But my hopes are often discarded as rubbish. Both by myself and others. Namely Kirinonai… but she never meant anything by it… I guess she was just insensitive…

Anyway, after finishing the morning inspections and watering, I made my way through the forest, towards Masters lair. It was a nice day- no clouds in the sky whatsoever. The birds took up a light song and flew through the air with enviable grace.

"_Such beauty, such harmony._

_If only humans could learn from the calm forest, _

_Then maybe life wouldn't be so hard. _

_Maybe there wouldn't be war, or famine. _

_Maybe everything would be peaceful and fair. _

_Then maybe life wouldn't be so hard."_

When I was young, my grandfather would read passages from his old books to me. Kirinonai wasn't interested in books, but I was. I would sit on his lap and listen to his booming voice. Sometimes, instead of reading from a book, he would simply tell me stories. Some would be of magical things, or of the cunning ninjas. And sometimes they would simply be of his childhood, or my mothers childhood.

The book was called, "Forest Sancutary" and every time he read something from it, I took the words to heart. I didn't know why, but I felt I could relate to the forest, a completely different thing from other lands. It wasn't admired often, and most people preferred the paved roads of a city to the undergrowth of a forest.

And yet, the forest didn't really mind the preferably of the city. It liked where it was, and only wanted to change slightly. The slight change was small adaption to the world around it, something I did quite often.

Lost in my thoughts, I traveled down the passageways till I finally reached the mess hall. Surprisingly, only Kabuto was there- sitting in his normal seat. Since I had only one breakfast in my new seat, I almost went to sit there. Keyword- almost. I pulled out the seat next to vacant one Uchiha-sama would normally sit in and Kabuto said,

"You can sit in your regular seat if you want to- Master Orochimaru and Sasuke are training and won't be joining us for breakfast."

"Okay…" I sat down in my old seat, and filled my plate. After a few moments I realized something, "Why aren't you down there with them?"

"Master is personally training him, so only my medic nin skills would come in handy, and Master doesn't want him to be healed until they come back."

"Oh." I looked down at my plate. "Okay."

"What?" I looked up to meet Kabutos sly grin. "Were you hoping to see Sasuke?"

"N-no!" I stuttered.

_That was brillant!_ A part of me yelled. _Way to go, Miss Obvious!_

I ignored her continuing, "I just wanted to thank Uchiha-sama for tending my plants while I slept!"

Kabuto gave a small snort, "Sure, of course."

We continued our meal in silence until Kabuto asked, "Why do you call him that?"

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Call him what?"

Before Kabuto replied, I realized who he was speaking of and I asked, "Oh! You mean Uchiha-sama?" Kabuto nodded. "He's higher than me in rank, therefore I must respect him and then therefore the name fits."

"You don't have to call him that you know…"

"I will continue to call him such until he tells me not to." I stood, meal finally consumed. "I will see you later, right now I need to go tinker with my lovely kowakuteki-ningen-kuchini plant."

I opened the door and began to walk out when I heard over my shoulder, "Don't kill yourself!"

_Very pessimistic, aren't we?

* * *

_

August 27th

Two weeks of Master Orochimaru and Uchiha-sama not coming to breakfast continued; however it wasn't just breakfast they were absent for, they also missed lunch and dinner. They seemed to have disappeared, and I didn't know where they had gone.

I didn't mind that Master Orochimaru was gone, but I would have liked Uchiha-sama to stay. I didn't pester Kabuto about where they were, and even if I had, his lips were sealed and nothing less of severe torturing would open them.

Finally, after the fourteen tedious days were through, the two were at breakfast. Master Orochimaru was perfectly fine, if not completely unscathed. Uchiha-sama on the other hand had definatly seen better days. Even though most of the bruising was unseen, his face was a complete reck.

After breakfast, I decided to check up on my newest invention. Ureshii-sensai would be proud. Satchel swung over my shoulder, I let the branches tug at my loose hair, trusting them to not tangle in too much. Coming upon the clearing where my new invention was stationed, I found the place already inhabited.

Uchiha-sama was training, or atleast he was beginning too. He took metal objects out of a pouch and I could only assume they were his weapons- kunais. He got in a stance and I watched as the kunais embedded themselves it the tree trunk.

I was so mesmerized by it all that I nearly forgot why I had come. Keyword- nearly.

"Uchiha-sama!" I shouted, making my presence known. He seemed slightly surprised, and I knew why. Most ninjas rely on sensing others charka- but with people like me whose chakra lays dormant, its harder to sense. "Be careful!"

He looked confused as he took a step back, a step right into the invisible danger zone. "Uchiha-sama!" I cried as a small lily grew ten times its normal size and quickly mutated into a larger plant with a mouth. Yellow saber teeth surrounded the mouth, and said orifice was attempting to chomp down on Uchiha-sama.

Said person jumped to the nearest tree branch and watched as the plant slowly shrank back to the harmless little lily it had been before. Uchiha-sama sighed and looked over at me with a glare, "Is it safe to come down now?"

I nodded, "It's safe as long as you stay out of the painted box."

His eyes darted to the ground, then back at me, "What box?"

"That bo-" It was then that I realized there was no box. I brought a hand to my mouth and let my head fill with all sorts of curses. After the cursing stopped, I lowered my head saying, "I'm so sorry, Uchiha-sama."

"Don't call me that." My surprised gaze lifted to look at him more closely. He had jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me. His eyes still held the same fierceness and he was still glaring but his words shocked me.

"W-what?" I asked, not sure if I had heard right.

"It's Sasuke. Just Sasuke." I nodded.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." He gave a frustrated sigh and his glare intensified.

"Sasuke." He commanded.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun?"

He gave a small shudder before regaining his posture and saying, "Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san?"

"Sasuke."

"Sa-su-ke?" The words seemed bitter in my mouth.

"Good." He grabbed his pack and nodded towards the small seemly-harmless lily. "The Kowakuteki-ningen-kuchini plant?"

I nodded. "Yes, Uchi- Sasuke."

I turned slightly, realizing that I didn't need to check up on my newest invention anymore. Now I just needed to make more of them. "Well, I'll see you around, Uchiha-sama…"

He gave me a glare and I smiled, "Just kidding. Bye!"

He merely nodded and I walked away whispering in my head,

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!


	6. Sleeping on the Job

Serena-Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of Boundless!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 5

Sleeping on the Job

* * *

October 30th

Life seemed to return to the monotonous routine it had always followed. Morning inspection and watering, breakfast, hybrid tinkering, lunch, afternoon inspection and watering, hybrid tinkering, dinner, hari-shashu tinkering and then sleep.

For the past year, my life followed that schedule, discluding the hybrid tinkering and hari-shashu tinkering; those were my newest hobbies but they were often changing.

Master Orochimaru was quite impressed with the Kowakuteki-ningen-kuchini plant, saying it would be a good defensive weapon, then he said to improve it. He didn't tell me how to improve it… but I had a few ideas.

After dinner, I was going through all the poisonous things I had collected to use for my hari-shashu. The hari-shashu was a weapon I had designed and built long ago. The thing was simply two wristbands that when a certain button was pressed, poison laced needles would shoot out of it.

Originally the hari-shashu was designed for me, but I quickly lost intrest in it. Then, when Kirinonai showed a great intrest in it, I continued to built it and then gave it to her as a present. Hers was abit different though: the needles weren't released by pressing a button, but instead by chakra.

In addition to the wristbands, I also gave her bands to put around her ankles. She had loved them… I had recentlydecided to try and rebuilt them for my own protection.

I sighed, realizing that I hadn't gotten the suimin petals. Time for a little trip into the forest. Though the suimin petals weren't lethally poisonous, they were sleep enducing and I preferred knocking someone out versus killing them.

I grabbed my straw basket that would serve as the petals carrier, and my satchel, then I exited the greenhouse, not removing my purple apron. The dark blue skirt I was wearing swished around my ankles and my long sleeved, baby blue, turtle-neck protected me from the slightly chilly October air.

The black boots I was wearing, crunched the fallen leaves. If there was one thing that I thought was strange about me, it was that as much as I love plants, fall was my favorite season. I don't know why, it was just that the yellow, orange, red, and occasional green leaves against the green grass reminded me of something from my grandfathers books.

_Blood spattered upon the green grass, _

_A lose of a life worth living,_

_Souls spattered upon the green grass,_

_A sacrifice worth giving._

Though I loved the book, the name of it escaped me. I would pick at it, analyzing each and every word, attempting to figure out who died. Some hero? Perhaps, but I liked to think that it was a normal person who did something brave for someone else.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I came to my destination. The large field was covered with little forget-me-not blue flowers. I sighed and got to work. Pulling the nearest one up from the ground, I carelessly popped the flower head off, and yanked the petals off, one by one, letting them fall into the basket.

Even thought the petals were the sleep inducers, you would only pass out if the petals got withinthree feet of an unprotected opening- be it mouth, nose, eyes, wound. To keep myself protected, I lifted the neck of my turtleneck so that it was covering my mouth and nose.

After my basket was filled to the top, I stood erect and was about to turn around when I heard, "Hey."

I screamed in surprise I swung around, basket flying from my heads, petals encircling the surpriser. I watched, mesmerized, as the blue petals fell like snow, around Uchi-Sasuke's head.

I was quickly pulled from my mesmerization as Sasuke promptly passed out. I stood there for a few moments, mouth opening and closing, before the seriousness of the situation hit me. And it hit hard.

I felt the fuzzy feeling in the back of my head and fell to my knees. The only thing keeping Shatto Umou from taking over was the fact that I knew passing out would mean both of us unprotected.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I whispered, astonishing myself at my wide vocabulary. Forming a plan, I stood up, grabbed both his wrists, and dragged him to the nearest tree. After propping him up against it, I tried to remember the antidote for suimin petals.

…… **_I would take advantage of the situation if I were you… _**I glared into the distance, hoping my other self would take the hint.

_Then it's a good thing I'm not you. Now shut up and help me think! _I said, mind wandering.

……**_Sougishiki-hana would work well…… _**It huffed, superiorly.

_You're brillant!_ I said to my other self as I reached over to my sachel, pulling out a small tube.

_**You know it!**_

Lifting his head slightly away from the tree, I popped open the tube and placed it directly under his nose. Within moments he started coughing and pushing the tube away from him. I had similar reactions the first time I was awakened by Sougishiki-hana.

I put the tube back in my bag, gingerly and waited for Sasuke to notice me. It didn't take long. With his normal glare still in place he turned to me and asked mencingly, "What was that?"

"The thing I threw at you? Or the thing that woke you up?"

"Both."

My gaze flickered downward as I said, "I threw suimin petals at you because you surprised me, and then I woke you up with Sougishiki-hana… I'm so sorry Uchiha-sama…"

"What did I say about you calling me that?" I looked back up at him and opened my mouth to apologize again, but he continued, "Just don't, okay?"

I nodded instead of repling. A few moments past and finally Sasuke pushed himself up and I follwed suit. "Come on."

He grabbed my basket and bent down, picking up each individual flower petal, and placing it into the basket. I bent down as well, not wanting him to do all the work. With our combined efforts we finished and I said, "See ya." and he nodded, before we went our seprate ways.

* * *

November 5th

After what happened, Sasuke slowly started saying, "Hi," or "Hey," whenever we would see each other. I didn't know what he acted like before coming to Master Orochimaru's lair, but I think I like this Sasuke.

As the weather got colder, I didn't have to do too much with the plants, so I had a lot of free time. Mostly I worked on the hari-shashu, but sometimes I would just go for walks.

After boredom had gnawed at me for quite some time, I finally decided to take a walk to the lake near my hut. Most of the leaves had fallen, and my breath was a faint vapor in front of my mouth.

Reaching the lake, I saw someone else was there. I recognized the black hair immediately. Sasuke sat at the edge, Indian-style, looking off into space.

At first I didn't want to bug him, but then I felt my boredom gnawing my insides again, and I sat down next to him. Silence followed until he asked,

"Why are you working for him?" I was surprised and confused by his question.

"Who? Master Orochimaru?" Sasuke nodded. "Well… I… need to know. I need to know if she's alive and if so, where she is."

"And you think he's going to tell you?" I bowed my head.

"No. No, I lost hope that he was going to tell me long ago…" Silence once again followed before I felt myself grow bold.

"Why are you working for him?" Sasuke took so long in answering, I didn't think he actually would.

"I need to get more powerful so that I can kill a certain man." Once again he surprised me. Who did he want to kill? Master Orochimaru? If not, then who?

I voiced my silent question, asking, "Who?"

"My brother."


	7. Reawakened Ghosts

Serena- Oops. Sorry for the late update again!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 7

Reawakened Ghosts

* * *

December 16th

I didn't push Sasuke any further. I was content with knowing that he wanted to kill his brother. I didn't ask why. I was prepared to absorbed to silence that would have surrounded us after he finished the sentence.

I suppose that was why he did tell me why. I suppose it was because I didn't push him, that he told me everything. I was always such a good listener- I didn't judge and I didn't repeat what someone told me.

…..It was kind of ironic- Sasuke was there because he wanted to kill his brother and I was there because I wanted to have my sister back. Irony stinks.

I considered him a friend, the only friend I had there. Kabuto was nice, but I couldn't tell him anything. I could never tell him anything. I'd see Sasuke sometimes just sitting by the lake and I would go over and I guess he would welcome my presence because he never told me to leave…

And we would just talk. Idle chit-chat, really. He would tell me about 'The dobe, Naruto', 'The lovesick puppy, Sakura', and 'The mysterious sensei, Kakashi'. I would tell him about how my plants were doing, and my new ideas.

I was on my way to 'accidentally' bump into Sasuke by the frozen lake when it happened. My gaze was to the ground, trying not to fall in the snow, when I did just that.

My whole body crumpled to the ground and I screamed before my face collided with the white fluff. _Ow……_I thought, beginning to push myself up. My arms disappeared beneath the snow and my right hand made contact with something hard.

Eyebrows knitted together in confusion, I pulled a circular thing from the ground. My eyes widened as I brushed the snow from it. A gasp escaped my lips and the hari-shashu fell from my fingers as Shatto Umou took over.

* * *

The infantry room was dark when I woke up. Looking around, I saw I was alone, no Sasuke, no Kabuto, no one. I put a hand to my head, trying to remember why Shatto Umou took over, and when I finally did, I immediately got up.

I was in a hospital gown, but I didn't mind that as I opened the door, and looked down the hall. To my relief Sasuke and Kabuto were making their way down the hallway in silence. Upon seeing my bodiless head, they quickened their pace.

I pulled back, and sat on the bed, glaring at the door. As Kabuto entered, he flinched under my uncharacteristically menacing gaze. My lips barely moved as I asked, "What did you do with it?"

"What did I do with what?" His false innocence angered me further and I shouted,

"You know what! What did you do with it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He turned away and left the room. Sasuke looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you rambling about?" I gave a frustrated sigh, placing my head in my hands. After a few moments I calmed down.

"What happened after I passed out?" I raised my eyes to watch as Sasuke sat down next to me saying,

"I heard you scream and when I found you, you were unconscious so I brought you to Kabuto. There had been something near your hand, so I brought that too. Kabuto took it and destroyed it. It looked kind of how you described the hari-shashu thing you have been working on…"

I nodded. "It was _a_ hari-shashu- the first one I made. The hari-shashu that I gave to Kirinonai for her birthday and the hari-shashu she wore until the day she disappeared. That means she was somewhere near her… but she would rather die then have it taken from her… Oh god, no!" I buried my head in my hands, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

The last thing I remember before Shatto Umou took over for the second time that day was Sasuke's face hovering over me.

* * *

December 17th

Sasuke told me that Kabuto told him that I was well enough to leave the infantry. I was fine by that. Before Sasuke could run off, saying that he had to go train, I grabbed his arm and dragged him to my hut, saying, "I have to give you something!"

He sighed and allowed me to drag him, which surprised me. After reaching the small home, I told him to wait outside. He gave me an annoyed look, but I ignored it. I had been thinking a lot about things.

I entered the hut and walked over to my nightstand. I grabbed my most valuable possession and sighed, before heading for the door. Coming back out, I handed it to Sasuke. He gave the book a look over, and glanced at the title,

"Forest Sanctuary…" He read, before flipping through the pages. He looked up at me, confusion evident on his face. "Are you giving me this?" I nodded. "Why?"

I sighed, all school-girl shyness having faded for the time being. "Because this was my grandfathers… he would read it to me when I was young… and I just thought you'd like it…"

"Hn." His gaze went back to the book, and I couldn't see his face as he said, "Thanks."

I watched his retreating back for a moment before deciding to go inside. I spread myself out on my bed, hands behind my head, and let my thoughts wander until they found their way to what happened the day before.

_She would never have let them take her hari-shashu's without first having them take her life. She was just like that. Damn you, Kirinonai! Damn you, Orochimaru! Damn you life!_

I felt my face scrunch up in anger and I made a silent promise to myself,

_I have lived on hope for far too long, and with this new evidence, it is likely that she is dead. I can no longer live this way… On Kirinonai's birthday, if I find no other reason to stay here, I will leave and accept that she is gone…_


	8. Homeward Bound

Serena- Hehe, I actually updated on time! Oh, and I've chucked the GaaraOc story out the window because it wasn't up to my expections. Instead, last night at like 2:00 a.m. I got a wonderful idea for another SasukeOc one, so I'm going with that one! It should be good… very anguist-y and slightly gory. I like it!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 8

Homeward Bound

* * *

February 17th

The date on my rainbow calendar stared back at me, almost mockingly. Today, twelve years ago, my younger sister Kirinonai was born. Today, two months ago I promised that I would leave this dreaded place should no new reason to stay present itself.

I looked around my small hut, at the couple of bags that held the few things I owned. I also had a separate bag for all my inventions-including a Kowakuteki-ningen-kuchini seed. I sighed, the only thing to do now was to leave. The question was, would Master Orochimaru let me just walk right out of here?

"Rui? Are you going somewhere?" I spun around, and bowed my head, ashamed that I had yet to tell my only friend that I was leaving.

"Yes… I have no reason to stay anymore… she's gone, and I've accepted that… there is nothing I can do…" I lifted my gaze, out of curiosity and met Sasukes cold glare.

"Will Orochimaru let you?" I shrugged, once again lowering my gaze.

"I don't really know what Master Orochimaru will do… He can't keep me here any-"

"Yes he can." I looked up, surprised. "He can keep you here as his prisoner, use physical abuse like he did before." My surprise only grew as he ended his sentence. I had never told him that I had occasionally been disobedient and that Master Orochimaru had hit me.

Sasuke seemed to read my gaze, because he explained, "It's obvious that you have been physically abused." I nodded, turning away. "Here." I looked over my shoulder, to see Sasuke place Forest Sanctuary on the nearest bag. "It was a good book."

I felt tears well up as Sasuke turned around and walked away without saying goodbye. I suppose he knew that we would meet again…

* * *

The thick underbrush clawed at my skirt as I trekked through the forest. I really hadn't decided where I would make my new life, so I had closed my eyes, spun around in a circle and when I opened my eyes again, I had been facing south. And so, for the past hour I had been slowly making my way south.

I continued at the same slow pace for another half hour, when the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on end. _Something isn't right…_ I concluded, and was proved so, as Master Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared in front of me, in a puff of smoke.

"Did you think you could just leave?" Master Orochimaru sneered. It took all of my selfcontrol not to bow my head and beg forgiveness. As it was, I could bearly keep from stuttering as I replied,

"You can't keep me here. Kirinonai is dead. You have no hold over me." He and Kabuto both snickered before Master Orochimaru asked,

"Is she?"

"Yes. She is dead and she is never coming back." It sounded false, even to my ears. I was saying it to convince myself…

"We'll see about that." I was so confused by his words I didn't even realize the kunai knife coming at me.

And, being who I, and being petrified that I was about to die, I did the only thing I knew to do- I let Shatto Umou take over.

* * *

When I awoke again to meet the setting sun, I was surprised. No only because I _had_ woken up, but that everything was calm and there was no sign of Master Orochimaru.

_Orochimaru. Just Orochimaru. He's no longer my master._

I sighed, I lifted myself up into a sitting position. I was in the sleeping bag I had brought, in the middle of a small clearing and a small fire was burning. A sickly smell met my nose and I realized it was blood. I checked over myself, and saw that I was fine. It also seem like none of my internal organs had shut down along with my mind, but I still did a mental check.

_Heart…seems to be working fine,…lungs…breathing normally,…_

I was pushed out of my thoughts as I heard some rustling in the bushes. Grabbing the closest thing to me- which just so happened to be a stick- I raised it in defence as a dark head bobbed out from behind a large oak tree.

I sighed in relief as Sasuke walked into the small camp. I flung the stick back into the forest and looked back at Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

He glared at me with such hate, I flinched. "Saving your weak ass."

I looked down, cringing. He hadn't talked to me like that since… ever. He was just cold…never blatantly _mean._

"What do you mean?" I asked, gaze still focused on the forest floor.

"Hmph." I glanced back up to see his hand holding his stomach. His shirt was ripped, and a large brown stain had formed around the rip. I gasped in realization. The kunai knife that Mast- Orochimaru had shot at me… Sasuke had taken the blow instead…

"Why?" I asked, still looking at the wound. He never answered me, he just sat down, next to the fire and stared into it. I dragged my exhausted body up and limped over to my bag with all my inventions. Within it, I had also added a first aid kit.

"Can I- um… take a look at your wound?"

He replied with his normal, "Hmph." But lifted his shirt in obediance. He had covered the gruesome injury with ripped fabric from an old shirt of mine. Part of me was mad at him for destroying something of mine without my say, part of me was embarrassed that he had gone through my things, and part of me was just happy to see him.

I dressed to wound with disinfectant, and Sasuke didn't even flinch. Getting real bandages from my kit, I wound them around his stomache, and blushed madly each time I had to wind them around his back because my body got so close to his.

When I was done, I put everything away, and sat across from him. A certain question nagged at my mind and I finally voiced it, "When are you going back to Mas- Orochimaru's?"

He didn't look at me as he said, "Never." I was slightly taken aback, and slightly happy that he would be traveling with me- or alteast that was what I thought.

"Are you going to stay with me?" He didn't reply vocally, but instead nodded. I could barely conseal my enthusasim, but then I realized that he wasn't happy about leaving Ma- Orochimaru. "You wanted to stay, so you could become more powerful, didn't you?"

Once again he nodded. "Then why did you save me?" He didn't answered. He just said,

"Go to sleep. We need to be moving by dawn."

I obeyed, and laid down asking, "Where are we going?"

Sasuke whispered it so softly, I barely heard it.

"Home."

* * *

Serena- Just because I'm soooo excited about my new story, I've decided to give you a sneak-peak!

* * *

As the chaos insued further, the death count rose and rose to the point that only two men were left standing. Both were beaten bloody and both were swaying with exhaustion. In unison the two took up a battle cry and plunged their knives into each other.

Both fell limp to the floor, life gone the instant they had walked through the door. Snake-man looked slightly upset at first- the obvious disappointment of lossing a test subject was evident on his face. But as she stepped from the shadows, he gained a small smirk.

"Ah. So you survived?" She looked down at herself- all in one piece. She looked around at the carnage, at all the lives wasted- and for what? Entertaintment? Tests? It was all pointless, and the only reason she had survived was through her cowardice.

It was only then that she grabbed a kunai knife. She brought it to her finger and gently pricked the end. A crimson rose bloomed, and she suddenly realized she wanted a garden. Without hesitation her mind was made up, the need for freedom possessing her sullied body.

A small garden of crimson roses bloomed in a tidy row across her wrist. While once, such an action would have caused her pain, she was too numb to feel it.

* * *

Serena- I hope you liked it…. I've only written the first three chapters, but I have high hopes for it! 


	9. Arrival

Serena- Hehe…. Another late update…. Oops…. Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 9

Arrival

* * *

February 19th

I have come to a conclusion: I was not made to live out in the woods. I was made to have meals prepared for me, have warm, comfy beds to sleep in, a porcelain toilet, and have a bath at least once a day.

All this was denied to me. I had to eat the burnt fish, and occasional small game Sasuke found. I had to sleep in my thin sleeping bag. I had to use the poor bushes to empty my bladder in. And my daily bath didn't exist.

But then again, I suppose it could have been worse…. Sasuke had to live under the same conditions and he didn't have a sleeping bag. The thought of me offering my sleeping bag to him was a fleeting one because I was slowly going mad in the wilderness.

We were headed for Konoha. Sasuke wasn't all too happy, but it was the only place we could go… My village was destroyed long ago by the raid so Konoha was the only logical answer.

"Wake up." I pushed my face farther into the plush of the sleeping back, hoping Sasuke would just give up. No such luck.

"Wake up." The tip of his shoe made contact with the back of my head.

"Go away… I want to sleep."

I heard him sigh, and I honestly thought he had given up, when my sleeping bag was pulled from under me. "Shoot!" I screamed, landing hard on the ground.

"Get up." I stuck my tongue out at him and he turned around. "We will reach Konoha by nightfall- but only if we get going." I made a face and he added, "Don't you want a nice, soft, bed?"

_Use my weakness against me, why don't you? _

**_So… a nice, romantic night in the woods… all alone…_** My other half said suggestively.

_Shut up. _I said, scowling.

**_Make me. Besides… you shouldn't get all excited anyway… _**My other half trailed off.

_Why is that?_ I silently asked.

_**Who knows if he has a girl back home……**_

_I do. _I said, confidence draining.

**_Do you? _**It mocked.

_Yes I do. _I answered, definitely.

_**How?**_

_He would have told me……_

_**Uh huh. Of course he would have…**_

_Just shut up. He would have… he would have…_

I was pushed from my thoughts as Sasuke grabbed two of my bags and began walking away. I rushed up, grabbing the one bag left and my sleeping bag that Sasuke had rolled up.

I trailed after him like a puppy after their master. I suppose I owed Sasuke a lot. He listened to me, and he saved me… I would probably follow him off a cliff.

And that was what we did the whole day. Just walked forward, Sasuke leading, me following. Occasionally, I would grow tired and need a short break. We would eat while we walked. I knew I was holding him back- he was a ninja- he could go ten times faster, but I couldn't, so he waited for me.

Then, finally we reached the outer gates of Konoha. Sasuke continued walking forward, even as I stopped and dropped my load. Sighing, I asked, "So this is your home village?"

Sasuke stopped and I couldn't see his expression in the dark, but he replied, "Yeah." As an afterthought he added, "They might not be happy to see me…"

I kept silent not knowing how to respond to that and eventually he started walking again and we passed through the gates of Konoha.

We walked through what appeared to be the main street, and I couldn't help but notice the people's gazes. Even in the dark, I could feel their looks of surprise and I could distinctly hear the whispering. Sasuke returning to Konoha must be something really special…

"Someone said Sasuke-teme is back!" I turned to look at the speaker, though his gaze wasn't on me, it was on Sasuke. The boy obviously had a thing for orange, seeing as his whole outfit consisted of orange clothing. His blonde hair was spiked slightly and his blue orbs looked at Sasuke with anger. One finger was extended toward Sasuke's back, and said person didn't even turn around as he said,

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to point, dobe?"

I smiled in spite of the situation. So this was the infamous Naruto I had heard so much about. "Come on, Rui. We'll be staying at my house." I nodded and followed him as we rounded a corner.

Naruto's yelling only grew louder as he lost slight of us. However, that was not the only obstacle in our path. A pink-haired girl stood just around the corner. Light green eyes were watering in either happiness or sadness, it was impossible to tell.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! You're back!" She shrilled and flung her arms around him, causing his burden to fall to the ground. He noticeably tensed, but made no move to remove himself from her embrace.

It was then that I realized my other half might just be right. Maybe he did have a girl back home? I pushed aside the thoughts as Sasuke said, "Okay, could you please let go Sakura?" She immediately let go, and stepped back.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by, "Sasuke, can I see you in my office?"

A busty blonde stood, hands on hips, glaring at Sasuke. He returned the glare but said innocently, "Could I first show Rui to her new room? We've had a long travel."

"Now."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

The woman walked off and Sasuke followed her, and I followed Sasuke. I was too tired to take careful note of the surroundings, but we finally reached a building. When we came to her office, Sasuke placed the bags down and turned to me.

"Sit out here." I barely remember him leaving because I sat in one of the chairs and fell asleep sitting up.

* * *

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find black orbs staring back at me. "Tsunade wants to speak to you."

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. I stood up and something occurred to me, "Who is she?"

Sasuke seemed surprised by my question, but answered anyway. "She's the Hokage."

I nodded again, and gingerly opened the door. A voice said, "Please take a seat."

I obeyed and looked around the room that was piled with paperwork. The woman I had seen before laced her fingers together and looked at me. "What's your name?"

I bowed my head, replying, "Meisatsu Rui, Hokage-sama."

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old. It's just Tsunade, got it?"

I looked up in surprise, and then nodded. "Yes, Tsunade." Just like saying Sasuke's name without formality, the word seemed bitter in my mouth.

"And you worked for Orochimaru?" I nodded. "Because he had information about your sister?" It seemed Sasuke had told her a lot already. Once again I nodded, then added,

"He said he had information… I started doubting him though…" It was her turn to nod.

"Do you have any family?" I shook my head.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I nodded.

"I'm staying at Sasuke's house." She nodded and then said,

"You're free to go." I rose from my chair and left the room. I barely remembered the walk to Sasuke's house, let alone the mass of halls within the Uchiha residence.


	10. Girls Day Out and the Bare Facts

Serena- Late update again…. Sorry!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 10

Girls Day Out and the Bare Facts

* * *

February 21st

The days passed and life seemed to pick up a normal rhythm. I still tinkered with some smalls ideas, but nothing too big. Plants were out of the question until the next month, so I had a lot of free time.

And even then, I wasn't sure I would be able to work with plants anymore. I had no idea if Konoha had any greenhouses…

I was surprised to find that Sasuke could cook. Not very well, but he could cook. I suppose he had only learned because he was living alone. Now, with me around, he really didn't have to worry about that.

Being good with my hands, it was easy to prepare food- even if it took a couple of burnt helpings to get it right. Most of my free time was spent working in the kitchen and cleaning.

Like cooking, Sasuke had taken it upon himself to clean the house every week when he didn't have a mission. And like cooking, he no longer had to worry about it because now I was there.

I never thought of myself as a domestic type of person. Sure, I didn't like living in the woods, but cooking and cleaning was never something I had to do either. Gramps always took care of the housework.

He kind of had to, seeing as my mom was a twidge bit lazy. Scratch that- lazy didn't even begin to cover her personality. She wasn't like other moms… she never learned to cook, and she blanched at the thought of having to clean up after anyone else.

It was Gramps that did everything- he was kind of like a second mom… only male… and our moms dad… so he wasn't really… but he acted like it.

Occasionally my thoughts would stray and I would think of living with Sasuke almost like how a husband and wife would live. Immediately after catching myself, I would push the thoughts way and tell myself that we were just two friends- if that.

I was friendly to him, but after him saving me, it seemed like he blamed me for his return. And most people were happy about him coming back, so I didn't know why he was throwing such a hissy-fit.

He had hesitantly introduced me to some of the other ninjas: Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, Shino-kun, Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, Neji-kun and Kakashi-kun. Sasuke said there were others I would meet eventually, but not at that moment.

Hinata and I hit it off the moment we saw each other. She was kind and shy and really polite- just like me. Tenten was kind to me, but was a bit outgoing for my tastes. Then there was Sakura. I had learned that the pink haired girl from the day we arrived was infact Sakura, and I wasn't really surprised.

Even though she tried to hide it, it was obvious she had a crush on Sasuke. It made me slightly sick knowing Sasuke had all these bright, pretty, and outgoing girls _lined up_ for his affections.

"Rui-chan!" I heard someone call. I loosely tied my dull red hair up in a ponytail and left my reflection behind. My sandals made a tap-tap sound as I thudded down the hall. My trademark purple skirt swished around my legs and my lavendar turtle-neck hugged my non-existant curves.

"Yes?" I asked, opening the front door. Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura all smiled at me. Before I knew what was happening, Sakura and Tenten had grabbed my arms and were literally dragging me across the front yard. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Shopping!" Tenten exclaimed. "It's time to see the beautiful person you are underneath all the long skirts and long-sleeved tops!"

"But- I- I need to ask Sasuke if I can go!" They stopped and Tenten gave me an annoyed look.

"Does he control your every move?" I shook my head. "Then whats the problem?"

"He might get worried if he doesn't know where I am!" Tenten sighed and I tried to avoid looking over at Sakura. Though she was nice about it, I had a feeling that she was jealous I was living in Sasuke's house. Part of me basked in her envy, while another part of me hoped she wouldn't feel that way so I wouldn't feel bad.

"Fine." Tenten waved her hand, as though gesturing for me to leave. I walked back into the house and called,

"Sasuke!" I turned a corner and made my way towards his room. The door was closed and I began to wonder if he was asleep. Any thought of knocking vanished as I remembered the various times he had rudely woken me up. I decided I would return the favor.

I yanked the door open and froze. There, standing before me, was the very wet, and the very naked back side of Uchiha Sasuke. I closed the door, spun around, and ran back out the front door to be greeted by the confused looks of the three girls I had originally left.

"R-rui-c-chan?" Hinata asked, "What's the-the matter?"

"W-what d-do y-y-you m-mean?" Tenten stepped forward and raised a hand to my forehead, then brought it to my cheek.

"You're burning up!" She exclaimed, "Are you sick?"

"N-n-no…" I brushed her hand away and glanced back at the house. "Can we go now?"

They all nodded and we left the property.

* * *

For the next three hours I was pulled this way and that, while the four girls tried to figure out what looked good on me. After many trips to many stores I had a grand total of ten bags each filled with new clothes.

Half the things I absolutely hated, but I didn't have the heart to tell them of my loathing. However, Hinatas selections I was very fond of. Perhaps it was because we were so much alike, or perhaps it was just because she was the most observant (with her Byakugan eyes and everything) and she noticed my longing gazes towards certain styles.

Anyways, after shopping, the raving girls decided that food needed to be put in their stomaches. And so, we ended up at the Ramen stand. Sitting down, Sakura muttered, "I'm surprised Naruto isn't here…"

"You just missed him!" Exclaimed the waitress. I smiled at her. Everyone gave their orders except Sakura who claimed that she was on a diet. Tenten gave her a hard time, but Hinata and I stayed quiet.

"So… Rui… how is it- you know- living with Sasuke-kun?" I gave Sakura a small smile. After spending time with her I had realized why Sasuke didn't like people calling him Sasuke-kun.

"Well… it's intresting…" I shrugged. "I am just so grateful that he would let me stay…"

They all nodded and then Tenten gave me a sly smile. I visibly flinched knowing what would come next. "So… Rui… is there anyone -you know- special in your life?"

I looked down at my bowl of ramen and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean, Tenten-chan…" I lied.

"You know… do you -like- anyone?"

"I like all of you, you are wonderful friends." I said, avoiding the subject. I stink at lying. It's something I have never been good at so avoiding the subject was the only way to not have to blatantly lie to their faces.

Tenten sighed. "I mean -like, like- like in a boyfriend-girlfriend way?"

"Uh… I gotta go." I grabbed my bags and bolted.

* * *

After reaching Sasukes house I put the clothes I had bought in the dresser and went into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Too bad Sasuke was there already.

"How was your day?" He asked, looking into his own tea cup. I stood stiff as a board.

"Good…" I replied, knowing he was up to something; he never makes small talk- ever.

"That's good." Sasuke put his empty tea cup in the sink and walked passed me. "Oh, and next time- knock first."

My face heated I didn't move until I heard his bedroom door closing. I followed his example, tea forgotten.


	11. Yamanaka Flowers

Serena- Just one day late! I swear when school starts back up I'll be much better at the whole updating on time thing.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

**Edit- I noticed a mistake on this chapter, so this isn't an update... just me... fixing the mistake... Ignore me, I'm too tired to think straight.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 11

Yamanaka Flowers

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

February 25th

Walking down the main street alone was something I was finally allowed to do. Since the day we got there, Sasuke thought I would get lost in the large crowd, but as of the night before, he had finally let me go all by my self. And so, in the late afternoon I left the house.

It was a pretty busy day, and I was really only browsing, seeing as I had spent all the money Sasuke had given me, three days ago.

A sign above a building caught my eye: Yamanaka Flowers. Even though it was still winter, the yellow shop was opened and I decided to take a look around. Mostly winter-adapted flowers were out and as I walked down the aisle I let my fingers graze over the petals.

"Hello, and welcome to Yamanaka Flowers. My name is Yamanaka Ino. Do you need help with anything?" I turned to the voice and smiled. A blonde girl with blue eyes smiled back at me and then something twinkled in her eye- almost like recognition and then her smile looked forced.

"Hello Yamanaka-chan, I'm Rui." I looked back at the various flowers and let my hands glide over them. "I was just admiring your plants."

"Thank you, Rui-chan." Now her words seemed forced too. "We have quite a lovely selection, don't you think?" I nodded, my smiling gaze still on the flowers. "So… are you buying them for someone special… maybe Sasuke-kun perchance?"

I looked at her in surprise. I was broke and I had no reason to buy _flowers_ for Sasuke… I shook my head.

Yamanaka-chan seemed more relaxed as she said, "Good." Her face grew angry and she pointed at me. "You had better not be trying to steal Sasuke-kun from me!"

Steal Sasuke? From _her_? I voiced my concerns. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke-kun is _mine_." I bowed my head, sad eyes gazing at the floor.

"Oh." I looked back up with a sad smile. "Well, have a nice day."

She seem slightly taken aback, but then regained her composure. "Yeah. Whatever."

I left the shop in utter gloom. Making my way back to Sasuke's house, my head was lowered. I entered the front door to see Sasuke leaning over various scrolls. He didn't even look up.

Not wanting to disturb him, I went to my room. Silently sitting on my bed, I put my head in my hands and let the silent tears fall.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have known there would be a girl back home! Someone smart, and pretty, and strong! _I thought, the tears chapping my spotted cheeks.

**_I tried to tell you… I tried to save you from this heartbreak… _**Part of me whispered. It's voice was quite, as though it was attempting to calm me- something it had never done before.

_I know… I should have listened! Oh damn it! Why? _

**_Because boys are evil. You should have jumped him when you had the chance! _**I started to cry even harder at its words. It was right… so, so right.

My silent tears escalated till I was full out sobbing. I was crying so hard and so loudly I didn't even hear Sasuke enter the room. When I finally did notice him, my sobs only grew louder and I felt him awkwardly place a hand on my shoulder. I was embarrassing myself in front of him… I was probably annoying him- taking him away from his reading.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice only slightly louder then a whisper. The fact that I couldn't hear any annoyance in is voice soothed me slightly- but not enough to make me stop weeping.

"You- I- Yamanaka-" My words were abruptly cut off as Shatto Umou took over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, my eyes were covered with crust and my cheeks were chapped. As the memories of what happened flooded my mind, I slapped a hand to my forehead, cursing.

_Stupid. Weak. I was stupid and weak! _I mentally cried.

**_But he kissed you, you should be happy… _**Both the pride and irritation in its voice and its words surprised me greatly.

_No he didn't! _My words betrayed my hopes. Sasuke… Kissing me? That would be a dream come true!

**_Yes he did. After you passed out, he put you under the covers and kissed you on the forehead! It was so romantic! _**It paused for a moment. **_Unless he was like, tucking you in… in like, a sisterly way… or maybe hes protecting you so often that he thinks of you as like… his daughter…_**

_Maybe…_I hung my head, of course he think something like that! Then, I realized what she had first said. _Really? He really did that?_

**_Would I lie to you? _**It drawled, irritation returning.

_Yes… _I trailed off. There had been times when she would lie to me- whether to protect me from Shatto Umou (that part of me can't stand Shatto Umou) or simply for amusement. The latter was much more frequent.

**_Well I'm not! _**The mock hurt in her voice was very obvious.

I ignored that part of me, trying and failing to keep the smile from my face. I changed out of my clothes and into a casual ankle-length purple skirt and an off-the-shoulder baby-purple long sleeved top.

Deciding that a warm cup of tea would relax my nerves, I made my way to the kitchen. Sasuke was there, still leaning over various scrolls. I didn't want to disturb him so I silently made my cup of tea.

"Why were you so upset last night?" His onyx gaze was still on the scrolls.

"Um- well- I just got lost?" He looked up at me and I knew he didn't buy it. As I have stated before, lying was something I have never mastered. Silence followed and soon he looked back at the scrolls.

I finished my tea and got up. Putting it in the sink, I noticed that Sasuke had done the dishes. A shower seemed very inviting and I looked over at the of Sasukes head. There was one thing I wanted to get off of my chest.

"Do you and Yamanaka-chan- well are you and Yamanaka-chan - um, in a….. relationship?" If Sasuke had been drinking something, I think he would have spit it out. As it was, it looked as though he was choking on his own spit. The look on his face was a mixture of confusion, surprise, and slight anger.

"N-no!" I almost sighed with relief. "She's just a stupid fan girl that's obsessed with me!" His gaze flickered to the scrolls again before he suddenly spun around back around. "Why?" I looked down, not wanting him to see the expression of sadness on my face as I remembered what she had said. "Did she say something to you?"

I shook my head, not trusting my mouth to work properly. "I'm gonna go take a shower!" As I enter the bathroom, I couldn't keep the smile from my face.


	12. Into the Working World

Serena- Back to school soon… oh, well…. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own. I also own the poem thing-y so you can't have that unless you ask.

A/N- Sasuke will most likely be OOC in this chapter… Sorry in advance!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 12

Into the Working World

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

April 30th

Could life get any better? Sasuke and Ino had no relationship above the object of affection and the rabid fan girl. Then, to top it all off, if my other half was being truthful (not something that happens too often) then Sasuke kissed me!

So life had just about reached its peek. The only thing that could have made it better would be if Kirinonai was there to enjoy it with me.

_No._ I thought, pushing the thoughts from my mind. _I have accepted the fact that she is gone and dead and is never coming back! _

Yet, even as I silently spoke the words, I knew I didn't believe them. Leaving Orochimaru's was the first step in getting over her death, now it was time to let her go. And yet, I didn't want to. I had always been weak, and she had always been strong. I saw her as my strength… no wonder after her death I would return to my weak state.

It turns out, Konoha has a greenhouse that supplies the town with herbs and poisons. I had gone to Tsunade's office to ask her about it and she had seemed greatly surprised.

"You work with plants?" She had asked.

I had nodded. "That's what I did for Orochimaru. Making deadly hybrids was my last project."

It had been her turn to nod. "I'm sure they have a position open. It pays rather well… and they could always use an extra hand. Most ninjas don't want to work in the greenhouse, so it would be perfect for you." She had looked down at a piece of paper and sighed. Taking a large stamp she had hammered it down on the paper. "Do you want me to put in a good word for you?"

I had blushed and looked down, embarrassed that she would want to help me. "N-no, that's okay!"

When I returned home that afternoon, I asked Sasuke about his thoughts on me getting a job. His exact words were, "It's about time you finally added some money to the fund."

My gaze rested on the wooden floor. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know I was being a burden…"

He gave his trademark "hmph" and walked out the door- most likely to train. I've noticed it was his favorite past time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The job itself was easy and my boss was a lovely old lady by the name of Yuri. She had me do exactly what I had done for Orochimaru- keep the plants of her choosing in stock. Now however, I was not alone in the greenhouse. Three other people worked there, though I didn't talk to them much.

Being in a place filled with green life was refreshing compared to the last time I had been surrounded by flowers- the day at Yamanaka's Flowers. I no longer referred to Ino-ikeike as Yamanaka-chan anymore.

Purely Tenten's suggestion. I had told both her and Hinata what had happened- swearing them to secrecy beforehand. I purposely discluded Sakura, not wanting to hurt her hopes by telling her that Sasuke had most likely kissed me.

After getting my first paycheck, I stopped at the main street. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, however I somehow found myself at the door of Yamanaka's Flowers. The thought of talking to Ino-ikeike was the only thing that stopped me from opening the door. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard,

"- Sasuke-kun - flowers?" I stopped at Sasukes name and placed my back against the wall. People gave me strange looks as I slid to the window, wanting to hear more.

"None of your business." I recognized the annoyance in Sasuke's voice after experiencing it many a times.

"So you're just randomly getting flowers for yourself?" Sasuke was getting flowers? The mere mental picture of him holding a bouquet of multi-colored flowers made me stifle a giggle.

"They are for someone special to me." Someone special to Sasuke? "Other than that, it's none of your business."

"You can tell me? Can't you?" I could just picture Ino-ikeike leaning over the counter, chest protruded, flirting shamelessly with my Sasuke.

Whoa. _My_ Sasuke. Where did _that_ come from? I was pushed from my turmoiled thoughts as Sasuke-_not my Sasuke_- replied in an emotionless voice, "Do you really want to know?"

Oh gosh. Discluding his tone and based solely on his words... it sounded like Sasuke was flirting back. Ino-ikeike gave no verbal reply so I assumed she nodded.

"The flowers are for Rui-chan."

My emotions were caught between surprise and embarrassment. However, either way, I felt my face light up like a candle. There was something very strange going on... especially since Sasuke referred to me as 'Rui-chan'... something he had never done...

Deciding I had overstayed my welcome, I slinked away. Walking home, I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Everything was unbelievable. I was still trying to wrap my mind around all the events of this past week as I turned the corner to Sasuke's house.

Upon entering the house, I snatched a book of various healing herbs and stretched out on the couch, nonchalantly. Not two minutes later Sasuke walked through the door - empty handed. I was surprised- to say the least.

Where were the flowers meant for me? He made his way to the connecting kitchen without a word towards me. As though noticing my look of confusion at the back of his head, Sasuke poured himself a cup of tea, saying, "Stop gawking."

I shut my mouth and looked back at my book, dejected. I had actually finished the book when I was ten years old, but I had recently decided to focus on memorizing it all-just incase the I needed the information. With my new job, I refused to be a burden to all the other workers- thats just what they needed, a child that got in their way.

After a few moments, Sasuke came to sit next to me. The couch bounced slightly under the new weight, and while I noticed it, I didn't acknowledge him in the least bit. "What's so important that your entire face is screwed up in concentration?"

I looked up in surprise. "Huh?" Oh, the wonderous vocabulary of I!

"You looked so determinded. Why?" His face was still neutral, deadpanned if I must elaborate. Still same old Sasuke... minus some flowers...

I turned the book so that the cover was facing Sasuke. His eyes skimmed over it as I said, "I'm trying to memorize this, but my memory isn't very good, so it takes a lot of effort." That in itself was an understatement.

Sometimes after Shatto Umou, if I have a really bad attack, I lose some of my memories. Not big chunks, but enough where I'd be confused about certain details. Three years had passed since I had finished the book and I couldn't remember half of the information... I could still name all the herbs featured in the book, but that was about it.

He nodded and left for his room.


	13. Quotes From the Dead

Serena- Three more days till I have to go back to school! Sorry for the late update, the uploading thing wasn't working yesterday. I'll post the next one sooner, just to be fair.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

A/N- Most people have asked where the flowers went… Half of me wants to tell them and the other half wants them to suffer until, like, the last chapter when it will be revealed… If you want to know, just review saying that you want to know and then I'll reply and tell you… unless you are anon. then just give your email when it asks for it and I'll email it to you.

Oh, and the other story is coming along… slowly, but surely… I'm still not sure what to call it… I've narrowed it down to a few choices but if anyone has any suggestions I'll lend an ear!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 13

Quotes From the Dead

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

May 2nd

"What was the point of buying you those new clothes if you don't wear them?" Tenten wrinkled her brow as she poked through my dresser. Various articles of clothing were hanging from random pieces of furniture as the weapons mistress focused all her attention on finding something for me to wear.

Hinata sat quietly on my bed, watching Tenten with unease. I sat next to her, a small smile on my face. As much as I disliked anyone going through my things, I still liked the attention I was getting. These two, plus Sakura, (who wasn't there at the time) were the first things to friends that were my own age and my same gender that I had ever had.

"Um…." I started, looking for a good excuse. "Taking up room in my dresser?" My smile widened as a clever retort came to mind. "You know how I can't stand a bare drawer!"

Hinata gave a small, shy smile but Tenten just turned around with an annoyed expression on her face. "Rui, you are turning out to be a real bitch."

I didn't even think as the reply sprung from my mouth. "And that my friend, is my true calling!" Then, I realized what I had said. Placing a small hand over my mouth to cover the gasp that escaped from my lips, I tried to think of why I had said that.

It was as though, for a mere second, Kirinonai had possessed me! Those exact words were her trademark come-back. I had pratically grown up hearing those words. Perhaps that was why I immediately said them? Some sort of thing drilled into my head so much so that it was an instant thing? I didn't know.

The two girls noticed my surprise- most likely from the gasp- and both wore concerned expressions. Tenten came to sit on my other side and spoke carefully, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" I started. "I- uh- I'm fine."

Tenten gave me another look of annoyance as she pointed out, "You suck at lying, ya know that, right?"

My gaze rested on the floor and I tried to mentally count the number of floorboards I could see in my direct vision. Finally Tenten sighed, "Fine. But if you ever need to talk, I'm always here. It helps, you know, to voice your problems…."

I nodded again, deciding to talk to Sasuke later- not that Tenten wouldn't be a great listener, but Sasuke knew what it was like to lose everything and how to deal with the memories that always seemed to spring up just around the corner. Now it was just the problem of figuring out to bring the topic up… "Hey, Sasuke! Today I just said something that my (possibly) late sister used to always say!" just really wouldn't work.

As the awkward silence dragged on, I turned to Hinata. "So… speaking of guys-"

"We weren't speaking about guys." It was my turn to give Tenten an annoyed look- even though mine was probably as intimidating as a bunnies glance.

"Well, now we are." I smiled sickly sweet at Tenten- surprising us both with my wonderfully-not-up-to-par-acting-skills- before turning to Hinata. "So… who do you like?" I felt Tentens eyes on my back and I could feel her suddenly understanding gaze.

Hinata's gaze instantly turned to the ground and she started twiddling with her thumbs, face on fire. When it was obvious that she wouldn't verbally respond, Tenten took over saying, "You know, this is just to confirm our suspicion."

"I- uh- well- um-" She sighed and looked Tenten in the eye. "Who do you think it is?"

"Naruto." Both Tenten and I chorused. It was common knowledge for everyone but Naruto. Hinata blushed and lowered her head once again before nodding. Tenten gave a squeal and hugged her, while I just smiled at the blushing girl, silently hoping Naruto would have the same feelings.

"Speaking of guys…" Tenten started, looking back at me. "I heard Sasuke bought you flowers."

I nearly choked on my spit. " W-what? Where did you hear that."

Tenten ticked off her fingers as she said, "From Neji, who heard it from Shikamaru, who heard it from Chouji, who heard it from Lee, who heard it from Sakura-" I flinched knowing that Sakura knew about it. "- who heard it from Ino-ikeike!" Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Has he asked you out yet?"

I shook my head, feeling dejected. "I heard him in Yamanaka's Flowers talking with Ino-ikeike, but when he came home, he didn't have any flowers." As an aftethought I asked, "Do either of you know why he would do that?"

Hinata shook her head, and Tenten shrugged, "No clue."

I sighed, knowing that the oppisite sex would remain a complete mystery to me till the end of my days.

**_And you had a good thing going! _**I heard my other half shout. **_How the hell did you mess it up!_**

I mentally sighed, before answering, _I didn't mess it up, because I never had a thing- whether it be good or bad!_

**_That's what you say… _**It trailed off. **_Damn it! You suck._**

_If I suck, then _we _suck. _Ha. Even though we were one, it was still hard to believe it because of our different personalities.

**_Whatever. Just don't mess up. _**Man, it sounded like Kirinonai! Maybe that's who it really is… a contsant reminder of what my younger sister would normally say…

I was ready to retort when suddenly a hand was waved in front of my face. Tenten smiled at me. "You spaced out there for a moment!"

"Oh." I said looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever! Anyway, are you going to answer the question?"

I cocked my head to the side and looked from Tenten to Hinata then back to Tenten again. "What question?"

"You really were spaced out!"

"Gone to a world of my own!" I smiled, quoting my grandfather. And yet, I didn't get the same feeling I got at quoting Kirinonai. "Now, what was the question?"

"The question was, do you like Sasuke?"

I knew my face held confusion as I stated. "You already asked me this question…"

"And you ran away instead of answering!"

"I did not!"

"She's right, Tenten-chan." I looked over at Hinata in surprise. Both because she was standing up to someone for the first time since _I _had known her and because she was defending me. "It was more like she walked away…"

My surprised look was instantly replaced with an annoyed look. _Thanks Hinata…_

**_She's a sly little girl…_** I was about to (surprisingly) agree with my other half when-

"Well anyway… What's the answer to the question?" Tenten asked, eyebrows knitted in frustration.

"W-well… you know the answer…"

"Is that a yes, or a no?"

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yes!" I shouted.

A few moments of silence passed before I heard. "Rui, they need to go home by five o'clock."

The whole thing really didn't sink in, as I replied, "Okay, sure, Sasuke." Then it did. I blanched and turned towards the door. Sasuke was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, head down. I couldn't see his face and I was glad for that.

"Uh… were you there the whole time?" He just shrugged and walked away.

My gaze instantly turned to Tenten and my eyes scanned for anything that could be used as a weapon. Finding a pillow I hit her against the side of the head with it. She gave a battle cry, grabbed another pillow, and launched herself at me.


	14. Setting a Date

Serena- School sucks… damn it! I'm not with any of my friends, nor my crush… _but_ I have a locker near his _and_ this one dude I liked for a long while has gotten sooo much taller … therefore making it very hard for me to say I'm over him… But enough of my life, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

**A/N- No one asked about the flowers, but I'm still willing to tell anyone that wants to know… does anybody even read this?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 14

Setting a Date

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

May 10th

"Goodnight Yuri-sama!" I called across the greenhouse, smiling and waving at my boss. The elderly women sighed and called back in a sing-song voice,

"Don't call me that!" Her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"Yes, Yuri-sama!" Said person gave another sigh, giving up. After removing my apron, I hung it on the hooks near the door, and was about to open it when I heard,

"Wait Rui!" I turned to see the elder walking towards me, a small bag in her fist. She stopped in front of me and placed the bag in my hand, closing my fingers around it. "I heard from a very reliable source, that the Uchiha residence is quite the dreary place. Some sunflowers will cheer the place up."

I smiled again and thanked her, before putting the bag of sunflower seeds in my satchel and leaving. I really surprised myself. Normally, I would have said something like, "Oh, I can't accept these…" basically reject the gift because I didn't think I deserved it. And I really didn't deserve the seeds, I just accepted them without thinking. However, Yuri-sama was right- the Uchiha residence needed cheering up.

After leaving work, I heard my stomach give a protest to my lack of lunch and dinner. The sun was already set and I was sure that Sasuke would worry if I wasn't home, yet I still had an uncontrollable craving for ramen.

Unsurprisingly Naruto was enhaling a bowl of the noodles. I sat down two seats away from him and ordered. Sasuke had told me much about the blonde, some good, but mostly bad. But then again his describition of Sakura had been, "a love-sick puppy that was more into flirting with me than improving her strength- something she really didn't have to begin with."

Speaking of Sasuke, the past week I had been walking on egg shells, trying to repent for what I had said. It wasn't a bad thing, but to me it was. I was pretty sure that Sasuke didn't feel anything for me, regardless of the supposed kiss, so I didn't want him to think of me like some fan girl. The mere thought that he knew about my feelings was enough to almost scare me into Shatto Umou.

My thoughts were inturrupted as a waitress placed a bowl of steamy ramen in front of me. I smiled and thanked her, before grabbing chopsticks and dipping in. Halfway through, Naruto leaning back in his chair, patting his stomach. Suddenly, he realized I was looking at him and he smiled at me asking, "You're Sasuke-teme's girlfriend, right?"

At his words, I felt a noodle slide down my throat and I started hacking. A few moments later I felt someone lightly patting my back and I smiled gratefully at Naruto who had moved down two seats. After regaining my posture I said, "I'm _not_ Sasuke's gilfriend." A blush gracing my spotted cheeks.

Naruto's face gained a confused look. "But didn't he buy you flowers?"

I groaned placing my head in my hands. "No, he didn't buy me flowers and we aren't going out." Oh, but how I wished he had and that we were! But, I was _not _going to say those things out loud ever again!

"Oh." He snorted. "Trust Sasuke-teme to pass up a good chance!"

"W-what?" He smiled at me, revieling white teeth. Sasuke had said that 'the dobe' was always flirting with Sakura… Perhaps, just perhaps he was flirting with me? No, impossible! That just couldn't be…

"Anyone would want you as their girlfriend. Don't let Sasuke-teme bring you down." Now what was that supposed to mean? Bring me down? Sasuke was… bringing me down?

I bowed my head, blushing fiercely. The only other compliment I had gotten from a boy, I had passed out after. I suppose I had matured greatly because said in a small, mousy voice, "Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"Don't call me that." He motioned to my half eaten bowl of miso ramen. "You gonna finish that?" I shook my head, my hunger gone. I passed it to Naruto and he happily dug in. "Don't get me wrong!" He said, inbetween bites. "I'd have probably asked you out… but I'm hoping someone else will go out with me."

I put both my elbows on the counter and asked, "Who?"

Surprisingly, he blushed. The look on his face was of embarrassment, but his eyes held something else- admiration. He didn't say anything for a long time before he averted his gaze to the counter and shrugged.

I saw that I wasn't going to get an answer from him so I took a chance and went with what I knew. "Sakura?"

Naruto looked back, confusion and surprise evident. "Uh…" He paused and looked at his feet that were hanging from the stool. "No, not Sakura-chan…"

"Then who?" He glanced back up and looked into my eyes, obviously trying to find the trust he wanted to give me. His eyes flicker up and down for a few moments before finally-

"….Hinata…." He spoke so softly I could barely make out the name, but when I did, I was over-joyed. The fact that Hinata liked Naruto and Naruto liked Hinata was almost enough to make me jump up and scream a lot. Keyword- almost.

Naruto abruptly stood up, bowl licked clean. "How about I walk you home?"

I smiled and nodded. We walked down the dark street in silence before I said, "If you want to meet Hinata at the ramen stand tomorrow, she'll be there."

He frowned, "I have training tomorrow. How about the day after that?"

I shook my head. "No good for Hinata, the next day?"

Naruto looked into the distance, concentration wrecking face. Suddenly, he smiled and nodded. "I'm free."

We finally reached Sasuke's house and turned to face each other, as I said, "That's perfect… seven o'clock?"

"Seven o'clock fine." We smiled again. "Well, I'll see ya around."

My smile widened. "Yes, see you around!" We each went our separate ways- me into the house and Naruto back down the dark street. It seemed I had made another friend! And got Hinata a date with her crush… now it was only the problem of getting her to go. She would most definalty protest against, but hopefully with Tenten and Sakura on my side I could get her to go.

I opened the door to find Sasuke sitting on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, chin resting on his laced fingers, glaring at the oppisite wall. Deciding not to bother him, I quietly walked toward the kitchen, regretting not finishing the rest of my ramen.

"Why were you with the dobe?"

I looked over at Sasuke in surprise. "Huh?"

He turned around, mild anger etched into his features. "Why were you with Naruto?"

"Oh." I felt the confusion fade away. Turning back around I grabbed a bowl from the top cabnet. "We just had some ramen together." I flinched realizing what I had just said- I had made it sound like a date. Hoping to repent, I added, "Ramen between friends… besides, we set up a date-"

"You're going to date that dobe!" I turned around again, surprised by the anger and confusion in Sasuke's voice.

I shook my head violently. "No!" I shouted. "We set up a date between him and Hinata two days from now!"

"Oh." I was once again surprised. Not by the anger or annoyance, or surprise or any other emotion in Sasuke's voice. I was surprised by the relief in his voice. However, just as soon as it was there, it was gone. He got up, and walked towards the hallway.

I turned back around, placing the bowl on the counter.

"Don't hang out with the dobe- or any other guy for that matter." I looked up at Sasuke's back, confusion written on my face.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I watched his retreating back, still knowing that I would never understand the oppisite sex.


	15. Dates and Birthdays

Serena- Sorry I'm late- schools a bitch. I have two high school- level classes and I'm only in eighth grade. It sucks….

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 15

Dates and Birthdays

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

May 13th

"A little more blush-"

"She doesn't need anymore blush!"

"Yes she does!"

"She'll be blushing the whole time!"

"Sakura! Let me handle this!"

"Tenten!"

"G-g-guys… I-I'm r-right h-h-here." The girl sat in front of the mirror, gaze lowered, thumbs twiddling. I smiled. Even though she was nervous, she was also very happy about going on the date with Naruto.

Deciding that I was the one with all the clothes the girls had picked out for me, Sasuke's house would be the best place to get Hinata ready at. And she looked stunning. Tenten had done her hair so that it looked about the same, discluding the white headband in her hair.

After running over to the ramen stand, Sakura saw that Naruto was already there, really early seeing as it had been half an hour before the date was supposed to start. He had worn his normal clothing, so Hinata was forced into a simple knee-length black skirt and a white v-neck short sleeved top.

Needless to say, Hinata looked gorgeous. Then the conflict came- doing her makeup. Sakura tried to give Tenten some advice. However, the conflict came when Tenten decided that rose blush would look perfect on Hinata.

Not that it didn't! But I thought that she looked more beautiful without the blush- with the whole porcelain skin thing. That was something I could never pull off. With all my freckles, perfectly pale skin was impossible for me to get.

"Okay," Tenten started, putting down the brush. "What would you like to do, Hinata?"

Said person looked surprised from a moment, then got over it and mumbled, "I don't want to wear the blush."

"Yes!" Sakura shouted, jumping up. "I told you so!"

"Whatever! Lets just go! We only have five more minutes!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

May 14th Morning

If there was one thing I hadn't told Sasuke, it was my birthday. May 14th was a day I dreaded to the fullest extent. It was the day I was born weak and the day my father saw me for the failure I was.

I didn't want to be reminded of the day. I didn't want to even think of the day. _Twelve more hours and it will all be over. Twelve more hours and it won't be my birthday anymore._

I glanced at my rainbow calendar and sighed before getting dressed. Breakfast looking very good at that moment, I made my way to the kitchen. Sasuke was already there, looking a bit worse for wear.

"What happened?" I asked, grabbing a frying pan.

"Training." I nodded, accepting the answer. I finished making breakfast, and got two plates out, setting the table. Sasuke came to sit at the small table and we ate in silence. Well actually he ate in silence, I sat, looking at my food- hunger gone.

Sasuke finally asked, "What's wrong?"

I glanced up, then looked back down at my untouched plate. "Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar." I smiled, knowing that to be true and knowing many people that would point it out. "Tell me."

I picked up a single chopstick and poked at the food. "Nothing is-"

"Don't lie to me." I glanced back up at Sasuke and was taken aback by what I saw in his eyes- concern.

I had told him everything. I had told him my dreams, my fears, and I trusted him with all my heart. _Besides_ I thought, _What's the worst he can do?_

**_Throw you a party. _**Part of me stated.

_He's not a social person though…he wouldn't do that. _

**_Buy you a present? _**It paused before suddenly shouting, **_Maybe some jewelry! Maybe a pretty necklace! Or a ring! Or something shiny._** I mentally sighed and looked down at my plate before whispering,

"It's my birthday today."

I heard Sasuke scoff. "So what's the big deal?"

"I don't like my birthday…." My gaze lifted in time to see him shrug and get up before leaving the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

May 14th Evening

After leaving work, I was happy to be home. Glancing at the clock I sighed, "Halfway there." Six more hours till freedom. Six more hours and I could forget about that day and focus on forgetting it this time next year.

I huffed and threw my satchel on the coffee table before throwing myself at the couch. I buried my face in the plush of the cusion. After a few moments my body started cramping so I turned on my side.

On the coffee table, beside my satchel was a book. I sat up and picked the thing up. After flipping it over I read the title, "A Hero's Legacy: Karei and Kataki's Adventures."

Something in my head clicked and I crack the book open. It was then that I noticed the bookmark that was near the end. I flipped it to that page and read through it till I came to four verses that were oh so familiar to me.

"_Blood spattered upon the green grass,  
__A lose of a life worth living,  
__Souls spattered upon the green grass,  
__A sacrifice worth giving."_

I felt my eyes tearing up and I realized why it was there. Getting up I raced to Sasuke's room. Forgetting all about the whole seeing-Sasuke's-back-side-because-I-didn't-knock-thing, I flung the door open.

Sasuke was sitting cross legged on his bed, hands on knees, staring off into space. He immediately noticed my enterance and looked over at me asking, "What's wrong?"

"Why?" I managed to croak out. His gaze found its way to the book clutched in my fist and he sighed.

Sasuke scooted to the side of the bed and got up. He walked towards me till he was directly in front. "It was a present. It is your birthday, it's my birthday present to you."

It was then that the tears finally fell. I didn't know why I was crying, but I was. Maybe it was because I was missing Kirinonai, or mom, or gramps. I really truelly wasn't certain. The only thing I was certain of was that I was crying and showing how weak I was.

Before I knew what was happening, Sasuke lifted a finger and brushed it against my right cheek, catching a tear drop on his finger. Then he voiced the question I had been asking myself, "Why are you crying?"

I sniffed and bowed my head. "I don't know!" Suddenly, a finger was placed under my chin. It guided my head up and then suddenly something warm was pressed against my lips. The warm thing was Sasuke's lips.

Then, I closed my eyes- not voluntarily however. Shatto Umou had once again inturrupted my love life.


	16. Confusion and Attacks

Serena- Hehe, Oops….. This ones really late…. Oops… sorry!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 16

Confusion and Attacks

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

May 15th

I woke up some time in the middle of the night to find myself in my room, on my bed, under the covers, but still in my clothes I had changed into that morning. Sighing, I dragged myself up from the bed and stripped to my chest bindings and underwear.

Grabbing a baby blue nighty I threw it on and got back in bed. After a few moments of realizing I was most definatly not going to sleep, I sat back up. The red glow that the clock gave off produced shadows that flickered across my face. I closed my eyes trying to remember what had caused me to go into Shatto Umou.

Even though I didn't remember going into Shatto Umou, the nausea after waking up was a tell-tale symptom of the dreaded illness. And so I racked my brain for the reason. Nothin' doin'.

Sighing, I got up to go to the living room. Flipping on the television I sat in the dark for awhile. The last thing I remembered before falling back asleep was some busty blonde bimbo winning a game show.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rui, wake up." I felt someone nudge me and I quickly opened my eyes to be met by Sasukes indifferent face. I gasped slightly and pushed my body further into the couch.

"What happened?" I asked, only to be met by Sasuke's confused face. "What happened yesterday? Why did I go into Shatto Umou?"

He answered my question with one of his own. "You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head, both in telling him that no, I didn't remember and to clear my jumbled thoughts. Like that helped at all… "What happened?" I asked again.

Sasuke looked away before looking back and saying, "You just got upset about your birthday. That's all." I nodded, squinting my eyes, trying desprately to remember. That sounded right- yes of course, I was probably just so upset… yeah, that was the perfect explanation…

Finally I sighed and got up. "So," I asked. "What do you want for breakfast?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you just got up and ran off?"

"Y-yes."

"Hinata! How could you?"

"Leave her alone, Tenten!"

I gave Hinata a sympathic glance before focusing on Sakura again. Poor Hinata. From what she had told us, it seemed she had gotten worked up when Naruto had leaned in to do something. Hinata just saw the close proximity of his face and bolted.

Sakura, who had been spying on the couple, later told us that Naruto had just been reaching for a some chopsticks. Poor Hinata had refused to come out of her room for the longest time- embarrassed at her actions. I could understand her plight and knew that in the same situation, I would have done the exact same thing.

"Oh give me a break, Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed. "This was her only chance and she blew it!"

I glanced back at the heiress to see her eyes watering. "Guys." I whispered. "Cut it out." They finally looked over at Hinata and saw her obvious distress.

Immediately the two girls were trying to calm her down. Almost fawning over her, whispering words of encouragement. I sat and watched them unsure what to do, until Hinata finally waved them off saying, "It-It's okay. I-I'm fine."

I smiled at her. "Besides," Sakura said. "I can talk to Naruto for you."

Surprisingly the shy girl shook her head. "I have to be the one… I have to fix this. Thanks though…" I smiled at her confidence. From what I had heard, Hinata used to be much more timid and right then I finally saw her as the butterfly unfolding from its warm shell.

Sakura and Tenten also smiled, their mini-argument long forgotten. "Sakura!" A voice called from behind the bedroom door. Sakura seemed to recognize the voice because she yelled back,

"Yeah, mom?"

"Your friends have to go home now!" We all said our good-byes and as I exited her house I finally noticed that the sun had set long ago. Everything was desolate- even the normal hussle-and-bussle of the market was absent.

I sighed as I continued my journey. _Creak._ I turned to the noise, but no one was there. I hugged myself as I turned back around and continued on. A few more moments of silence passed before- _Creak, Crack._

I instantly spun around but once again, no one could be seen. Subconsciously, I touched my wrist, wanting the comfort of my hari-shashu's, but nothing was there.

I mentally cursed- something I normally never did- and turned back around. My traveling continued in silence once again before- _Creak, Crack, Thud._ I didn't even bother turning around to see if anyone was there- I just full out sprinted.

Or, alteast I would have, but something grabbed me from behind. I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand was place over said orifice, silencing my wail.

I tried to bite down on the hand that silenced me, but that didn't work. Instead, my attempts to escape angered my attacker more and he gave me a swift blow to the back. I cried into the hand covering my mouth, letting the tears of fright and pain fall.

I had lost all hope of rescue. And just like that, I gave up. Instead of thrashing about, I hung my head limb, with the small hope that the pain would be over quickly. I didn't know what the attacker had planned for me, but I just wanted it over with quickly. The man twisted me around to face him and I flinched. My attacker looked just like Sasuke!

Lank, dark hair fell, nearly covering his red menacing eyes. He pushed me down and I gasped as I felt the breath leave my lungs.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would become of me. That was why, until the fuzzing feeling in the back of my head started, I didn't know when Shatto Umou took over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next time I opened my tear-crusted eyes, I was met by a blinding light. My eyes snapped shut, for fear they would burn out of their sockets. Slowly, I opened them again to find that the blindly light was still there.

My eyes blinked again and again as I slowly sat up. I was obviously in the hospital- judging by the tidy room. A vase filled with flowers sat beside my bed and I smiled at the note, "Get well soon, Rui! From: Sakura (my idea) Tenten (was not) Hinata (Please excuse them)"

My smile stayed in place as I looked around the room. I sat up, having too much energy to go back to sleep. I swung my feet off of the bed, and as I heard the door open to my back, I turned with my smile still on my face, ready to greet anyone that was stopping by.

I didn't expect to see the man with the dark hair and red eyes standing in the doorway. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came.


	17. Unsaid Goodbyes

Serena- I recently finished writing Boundless, I just need to type it up…. I like how it ends…

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 17

Unsaid Goodbyes

* * *

May 16th

As the man approached the bed slowly, I screamed, hoping for someone to come find me. I was in a hospital for goodness sake! Someone was bound to be up and about. Someone was sure to help me. Right?

My screams only grew louder as he reached out a hand to silence me again. Right before he touched me, his hand melted away like shadows. I quickly sat up and pushed myself against the headboard as I watched as the rest of my world melted into shadows.

"Rui… Rui…" I felt a groan escape my lips. "Wake up, Rui…"

I cracked an eyelid. The smiling face of Tsunade hovered over me, slight concern and obvious joy evident in her golden eyes. I opened my other eye and gazed around the room. Sakura and Hinata stood to the left of the bed I was laying in.

Naruto and Tenten stood to the right of the bed. As I smiled up at them, something else caught my eye- a vase filled with flowers. Attached at the neck was a note:

"Get well soon, Rui! From: Sakura (my idea) Tenten (was not) Hinata (Please excuse them)"

I gasped, rememberance eating at my mind. I didn't even have time to wonder where Sasuke was before Shatto Umou floaded my brain.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I can't be of more help, Tsunade…" The Hokage looked at me and a smile tugged at her lips.

After waking up a second time, things were explained to me. The man that had attacked me was Sasuke's older brother, the one he was bent on killing. Sasuke had come to find me after I didn't come home. It seemed he had arrived right after I had passed out. His brother had left and Sasuke had taken me to the hospital before disappearing.

My condition had been critical- since my mind had been under so much stress, my heart had stopped as well. Even though it had been for only a moment, the after-effects had been disastrous. They said I was lucky to be up and about.

I had told Tsunade about when Itachi appeared again. She had told me it was a just genjutsu and that I didn't have to worry about it anymore. I was grateful for that.

"Oh," I stopped right before the door and turned around. "Do you know where Sasuke went?"

Tsunade looked down at the ground, obviously contemplating whether or not to tell me. Sighing, she answered, "At first he went after Itachi." She paused and I wasn't sure if she was going to continue.

"Do you know where he is now?" I persisted and Tsunade pursed her lips.

"Sasuke lost track of Itachi, so he came back… only to leave once again. Naruto followed him…." She paused again.

I took a breath. "Where did he follow him to?"

"Naruto followed him back to Orochimaru's lair." I gasped. No. This wasn't happening. Sasuke said he was never going back there. He said he was going to stay here. He said… he said…he-

* * *

_Even though I could feel the soft bedding underneath me, when I opened my eyes I was standing. The last thing I remembered was being in Tsunades office, but now I was in my room- my room at Sasuke's house._

_Sasuke was there too. He was brushing away a tear from the face of someone- me. I looked at myself. My face was red and blotchy and tears made their way down my cheeks. _

"_Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked. His eyes held uncharacteristic concern. Concern for what? I didn't know._

_I watched as my dream self bowed her head and sniffed. "I don't know!"_

_Then I watched as Sasuke guided her face up using his index finger before capturing her lips in a kiss. When his lips made contact with those of my dream self, I- the real self- felt the warmth. It radiated through my body, spreading until it reached my fingertips and my toes._

_Then, all at once my dream self sagged. Sasuke caught her and gently put her into the bed. He looked down at her with-

* * *

_

"Three times in one day…" Tentens voice pulled me from my dream. "Man…"

I didn't care that she was insulting me. I didn't care if anyone was insulting me. I didn't care about anything. Sasuke had kissed me. Sasuke had kissed me and had caused me to go into Shatto Umou.

And then he was gone. I felt tears leak from my closed eyes.

* * *

May 18th

I was finally discharged from the hospital, but I wasn't at all in the mood to return to Sasukes house. He wouldn't be there and it would be like a new knife in my heart. Hinata seemed to sense my discomfort so she took it upon herself to walk me home. We walked in silence before-

"It will be okay, Rui." I didn't even look at her. I knew she was lying, and I knew she knew she was lying. Her kindness warmed my heart, but not enough to make me return to my old self. I suppose, in a way, that was the beginning of my inevitable change.

"Yeah. Whatever." I sounded like Kirinonai. The indifference scared even me, but I really didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I was not being me, I was changing.

"Are you okay?" I spared a glance at her. Her eyes were focused straight ahead, but the concern was evident in both her eyes and her voice. Was I okay? No. Was I going to tell her that? No. Was I ever going to get over this feeling of abandonment? Maybe. I hoped so…

"Yeah. Whatever."

We continued in silence, but something nagged at the back of my mind. **_He left you because you were weak. You held him back._**

I shook my head and Hinata seemed startled, though she said nothing. _No. No, that's not why he left! He wouldn't do that… he didn't care that I was weak!_

**_How do you know?_** It answered. **_Can you read minds? Its very easy to trick people, little Rui. You're too naïve. That'll only get you hurt again some day…_**

_Shut up! _I mentally cried, _Just shut up! You know nothing! YOU KNOW NOTHING!_

The fuzzy feeling came. I knew what was going to happen. I knew Shatto Umou was coming, but I wouldn't let it take me. No, it wouldn't take me anymore! I summoned as much mental energy as I could muster and banished the fuzzy feeling away.

_You can't control me anymore. This is my mind and my body. You can't have me. You can't take me. I will no longer be weak!_

Being fueled by my mental resolution, I quickly turned to Hinata. "Teach me to fight."

Her face was etched was surprise and confusion. "What?"

"I don't want to be weak anymore. Please, teach me to use kunai knives and shuriken, and hand-to-hand combat. Please," I knelt on the dirt path, forehead lightly touching the ground. "I beg of you. Teach me to be strong."


	18. Two and A Half Years Later

Serena- Sorry about the late update… goddess, I hate school. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

A/N- Rui might seem a twidge bit Mary-sue-ish… I'm not going to lie to you. However, that should all even out eventually… hopefully…. And this is kind of like a filler chapter- just to show you what's been going on for the past two and a half years in her life… the real action will start in the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 17

Two and A Half Years Later

* * *

January 13th

Though the date said there should be snow on the ground, there was nothing. It seemed that Konoha didn't get much snow… That was fine with me. That's just what I needed- another excuse to remember Sasuke.

Memories of chats by the frozen lake plagued my mind this time of year. Each day, I remembered what I did the year before. Each day I wondered if I would ever repeat those days with Sasuke again- if he would ever come back.

About a week after Sasuke left, Naruto vanished. Hinata told me he was training with a sannin. It seemed like Sakura had vanished too, always training with Tsunade. I didn't care too much, I just wished Sasuke would come back.

Hinata stayed true to the promise she had made with me nine months before. Three times a week, we would meet at a small clearing in the forest. She taught me wonderfully useful things and sometimes she would ask a fellow ninja to help her.

Rock Lee tried to help me improve me speed, and Tenten took over with weapons. When I could successfully throw a shuriken, the Weapons Mistress took me out for lunch. I had felt so good, like I could finally do something right. It was a feeling I had yet to know, and I must say, I rather enjoyed it.

I asked Tenten about my hari-shashu. She wasn't too familiar with them.

"Well, I guess I could play around with them…" She trailed off, looking slightly uneasy.

Hinata, who was standing next to her asked, "Why don't you ask Shizune?" All eyes turned to her and she shrugged, face gaining a slight blush. "She uses a contraption that shoots senbon, doesn't she?"

And so, I went to talk to Shizune. For about three hours once a week, she drilled me with ways to use the hari-shashu for both offensive and defensive purposes.

Soon I began walking around with my hari-shashu on my wrists and a weapons pouch around my right thigh. I started wearing pants, and my tops became more flattering. My hair, once constantly braided, was then held in a tight bun at the base of my neck- keeping it from my face. My gaze was always cold, and frightening. I thought this was strength.

* * *

October 30th

Two years ago that day, I embarrassed the hell out of myself. Two years ago that day, I accidently knocked Sasuke out with suimin petals. Two years ago that day, everything was right with the world and I didn't need to worry about a thing. Too bad things like that can't last.

* * *

May 3rd

Everyone was walking on eggshells around me. I knew why, and my old self was embarrassed. My new self couldn't have cared less. About two years from that day Sasuke left to reunite with Orochimaru. He had been dubbed a missing nin again.

Hinata grew out her hair. She looked like a true Hyuga. Discluding the pieces that hung on both sides of her face and her bangs, her hair came to her mid back. She looked beautiful… If only Naruto could have seen her then.

* * *

October 15th

Naruto returned. I was glad he was back- now he would find Sasuke. Immediately when I heard that he was back in town I felt happy. A smile was constantly plastered on my face- Naruto and Sakura would bring Sasuke back.

* * *

October 16th

Turns out, Naruto and Sakura couldn't go after Sasuke then. The Kazekage- an old friend of Naruto's- has been abducted and team Kakashi was expected to go rescue him.

I was in a very bad mood- and everyone who had stayed knew that. Only team Gai and team Kakashi had left, but both Sakura and Tenten were gone. Hinata decided to come over, just to make sure I didn't do anything irrational- like slit my wrists.

Oh, I moved out of the Uchiha residance. Too many bad memories followed me around that place, so I packed up and rented a small, cozy apartment near the outskirts of town. Memory lane thinned out, but was still present.

And then there was the matter of my job. As training became more demanding and my thrist for strength grew, I found my work at the greenhouse lacking. Yuri-sama noticed as well and questioned me about it. My new self blew up in her face, yelling at her and finally resigning. Instead, I did odd-jobs around the village that fit my schedule.

"Tea?" My dark green eyes lifted to Hinata's pewter ones. I nodded, and she poured the dark liquid into my cup. I lifted it to my mouth, but didn't take a sip. The fragrant steam danced around my nose. "Training has been going well…"

Once again I nodded. When my old self realized how rude I was being, I added, "Its been going great… I can fight."

"Why?" My surprised gaze flickered toward the heiress, confusion evident. Seeing this, she added, "Why do you feel the need to fight? -If you don't mind me asking of course!" She added quickly.

"Um… well… I- uh-"

**_Yes little Rui, why do you feel the need to fight?_** I shut my eyes hoping to block out the voice. Two and half years it had been absent, and only then did it choose to come back.

Why did I feel the need to fight? Was it because I blamed my lack of strength on Sasuke's departure? Was it because I was just sick of being weak? Was it because I wanted to prove my name wrong? No. None of it made sense.

_Why?_ I asked, forgetting my other half was present.

**_Because you needed a hobby? You needed something to take your mind off of Sasuke? _**It drawled. Yes, those made sense…. Those made perfect sense. **_But maybe, just maybe, in your twisted little mind, you hoped that strength would lure Sasuke back… _**

I shook my head, _No. That's stupid. Strength won't bring him back…_

_**It was your bright idea….**_

"Shut up!" Hinata jumped in her seat and I realized I had spoken aloud. "Sorry… What were we talking about?"

She blushed. "Why you feel the need to fight…"

"Oh, yeah…" I thought about my mental conversation with my other half. "Well, I- I don't know…"

And I didn't. I had a few ideas, but none of them seemed plausible. None of them seemed like something I would do.

_**You mean what your old self would do. You have changed… Your old self was weak and timid, this new you is different. This new you wouldn't have done something like ask for strength without a serious reason-**_

_Shut up. You know nothing. I banished you once- why are you back?_ My words were calm, only because I knew if I got too angry I would speak aloud again.

**_Things are going to change- _**I cut it off with,

_Is Sasuke coming back? _I couldn't keep the hopefullness from my voice.

**_I don't know. Why are you asking me? _**It retorted, irration evident in its voice.

_Oh. _Disappointment weighed heavily on my heart.

**_Your life is going to change- for the good or the bad, I do not know. _**It paused, as though thinking something over. Was it holding something back from me? **_All I know is that this new you has to go._**

_What? _What did it mean? I liked this new me- no one dared mess with me. I was strong and I could do whatever I wanted to. _What do you mean?_

It gave a small sigh. **_The old Rui was better- this new Rui can do nothing._**

_This new Rui can do everything the old Rui could not! _I felt myself stand up as I shouted, "You know nothing! Go back to wherever I banished you the first time!"

Hinata jumped back, and half of me was angry with myself for frightening her. My self- anger for scarying her was nothing compared to the other anger I felt for the part of me that dare say such things. I was strong now. I was not weak, and I liked the feeling of power.

_Timid, weak, Rui is not wanted. She is banished and she is not coming back anytime soon! _

And oh how wrong I was.


	19. Hurting

Serena- I can just feel your glares of hate for my lack of updating….. Hehe? All I can say is the school sucks and I've become addicted to World of Warcraft, as have my brothers but they have to use MY computer to play it….. Oh well…. Just know that it is impossible to discontiue this story because it's already written!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

A/N- If anyone wants to add me as a friend on myspace, just go to the homepage in my profile and then you can get my e-mail from my profile too. And please message me first, because I'd actually like to know who you are... On with the story!

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 18

Hurting

* * *

October 27th

The ground was splattered with blood-like leaves and the trees were becoming bare. I hated this time of year. There was once a time that I loved the clashing of the colors, but now they just brought unwanted memories. I tried often to banish such things, but they constantly resurfaced and the pain never subsided.

I was caught in a never ending cycle, with each year a new sense of abandonment came. I stayed up late at night, unable to fall into slumber and the times I could sleep, I woke up sobbing. There were bags under my eyes, and my days began to come together like one long, day with no end in sight.

I knew my friends were worried about me. I knew that I was hurting them, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything besides Sasuke and even then the caring was only for his return.

On the nights I couldn't sleep, I would simply think. I would think about my day and how intresting it had been and how happy it would have been had Sasuke been there. Then my thoughts would turn to Sasuke. I would have daydreams of him walking through my door and apologizing for all the pain his departure had caused me.

Most times I would run into his arms and let him hold me while my outer-shell slowly drifted away. Other times- mostly on anniversaries- I would shot senbons from my hari-shashu at him. He would fall to the ground and I would cackle, glad that he was suffering. And other times I would simply turn away from his and tell him to leave.

But somehow I knew that wasn't going to happen. Somehow I knew that he would never show up at my door and beg forgiveness. Somehow I knew he was gone and that even Naruto and Sakura could never get him back.

But then again, maybe they could. The Kazekage was safe and team Kakashi was heading out on a lead the next day. Sakura had come to tell me such. I could see that happiness in her eyes, the excitement of possibly seeing Sasuke again. And I wanted to rip out those eyes.

Why was she going to see him again? Why not me? I could get him back. Even if I had to drag him, bound and gagged all the way back to Konoha, _I could get him back. _

But no… Sakura got to go- the stupid, lovesick, little puppy will get to see her crush-y wush-y again. And what do I get to do? I get to stay home and bite my nails to the quick. What fucking joy.

I know, I shouldn't say things like that. I shouldn't be mean like that because Sakura had been my friend for so long and I loved her like a sister. The fact that I could say things like that- even if they were said silently- showed just how much I had changed.

"Hinata, am I a bad person?" The heiress seemed surprised by the question.

The main street was overly crowded and everyone was unhappy about the congestion. All sorts of fragrances were blowing in the breeze, and venders were shouting about various discounted products. The uproar of voices only added to the compacted setting.

The girl contemplated her answer very carefully. "Um… well… You are nice to me… And you are nice to other people… I guess that makes you a good person-" She was cut off as some guy bumped into her- nearly knocking her to the side.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Damn runt…" The man had so much hair on his face, it was threatening to take over his head. A large belly protruded forward, his clothes had various stains on them, and he stunk of only god knows what. Small beady eyes looked at Hinata as though she was trash, before changing their direction to his right, eyeing something on one of the carts.

I felt my green eyes narrow and I felt the anger start to rage. How dare he? This slob thought he could just walk over one of my closest friends? This idiot thought he could do something so mean and then get away with it? No. I wouldn't let him.

"Hey! Imbecile!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. As he twirled to meet me, my fist met his cheek. I felt the cheek bone splinter, but that wasn't enough. I removed my left hand from his shoulder, and punched him directly in the nose. Pain shot through my hand, but I didn't care- the satisfaction that he was in more agony was enough to dull it.

The man fell to the ground and people jumped out of the way as his body hit to dirt floor with a sickening _thud._ And yet, that still wasn't enough. My leg twisted back and I kicked him in the gut. His body curled around to defend himself, but my foot still made contact with his stomach again and again.

"Please!" He screamed, until my foot my contact with his head. He gave a stranged cry before his head tilted to the side. "Please…" He whispered. I refused to give up. I kicked him again and again. I heard bone break and things shatter, but I didn't let up for a moment.

I heard people screaming- mostly Hinata- for me to stop, but I didn't care. This was the anger I had kept bottled up inside of me. This was the anger that had made me into this monster that kicked a defenseless man when he was down on the ground. This was the anger that drove me mad at night and ebbed only in the morning.

"RUI! STOP!" I felt myself be dragged away, but I didn't care. I thrashed even more violently trying to get to my prey. But Hinata refused to let go. Soon we rounded the corner and the man was out of my line of vision.

I felt myself slowly give in. It seemed Hinata felt it too, because she only dragged me a few more blocks until she stopped. I heard her sigh. "Rui, I'll let you go if you promise to not run away."

My heart was still racing. The blood, the anger was still coursing through my veins. Would I stay? Would I be a good little girl and not go back to kill the man? "Whatever." I heard myself say. She slowly let go of me and I stood up straight. After wiping some imaginary dust off my pants I smiled crookedly at her. "All better now!"

She didn't smile back at me. I frowned and tilted my head. "Whats wrong Hi-chan?" She bowed her head. "Hinata, whats wrong? If that man hurt you that much, I'll go back and beat him up even more." I smirked at the thought. "Come on, Hinata-"

She cut me off. "He didn't hurt me… You did Rui."

I was definatly caught off guard by that one. Me? When did I hurt her? I voiced my silent questions. "What do you mean? How did I hurt you?"

She lifted her head, and I saw something that made my heart drop. Twin waterfalls made their way down her cheeks. I took a step closer, and she took a step back, shying away from me. "You- you scare me… I miss the old Rui."

I reached a hand towards her, and once again she recoiled. I drew back and turned away. I heard her retreating footsteps and decided to make my way back home. I scared my best friend. I thought horrible things about my other best friend and I beat a defenseless man senseless because he was rude.

I reached my small apartment and threw my satchel across the room. I stomped to my bedroom and stood in front of my simple mirror. No, this was not right. This was not me. Where had I gone? _Where has Rui gone? Where is she? Where is the nice, kind, girl that everyone likes and who likes everyone? Where did she go? Is she ever coming back?_

I watched as the tears began in my eyes. No, this wasn't me. This was someone else entirely and I was beginning to not like this person. She was mean, and rude and randomly beat up people for the smallest of things. This was not who I wanted to be.

"The old Rui was better- this new Rui can do nothing." My voice was barely a whisper, the memory of the conversation still vivid. "Why, though?" I asked no one. "Why must I return to what I once was?"

**_Your defination of strong and weak are very different from anyone elses. You confuse strength with rudeness and weakness with shyness. _**Part of me drawled, **_This Rui is not strong- infact this Rui is very weak deep down inside. _**

"What do you mean?" I asked, still looking in the mirror.

_**I mean that soon inner strength will be needed to defeat your inner demons and this Rui- this pathetic Rui has no power to fight those inner mosters. **_


	20. Redemption

Serena- Yippee! Another chapter up! …. crickets chirping …… okay well….. 7 reviews away from 100!!! Make my day please! ( Normally I don't beg for reviews but…. Yeah)

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 19

Redemption

* * *

October 28th

It seemed that heeding the warning of change was much easier said than done. No longer was I shy around strangers. No longer did I recoil from the touch of other people. No longer did I stutter when I was upset or frightened. No longer was I the Rui I had been since birth. And frankly, I enjoyed the bolder traits of this new Rui.

Looking at myself in the mirror the next morning, I realized that the change that was expected from me was going to take a lot of work. And then there was the choice of where to even start this transformation….

When training became a full-time commitment, I had quit my job at the greenhouse- and none too nicely either. I had had it in my head that plants were far too weak- not to mention completely unable to defend themselves- for the new Rui. Perhaps I could ask for my old job back…. But would Yuri-sama give it back to me?

* * *

A small chiming sound signaled my entrance into the glass building. Many smiling faces looked up in my general direction before finally zoning in on me. Only then did their happy faces disappear. I really didn't blame them- I hated the person I had become.

The bobbing gray mass was easily distinguishable from the bright orange flowers in the aisle. Yuri-sama's eyes still held the twinkle of endearment and understanding. Her mouth was curved into a smile and seemed to only grow when she saw me.

"Ah! Rui, what brings you here?" She asked, her voice light and playful. A few of the workers seemed to perk-up and tilted their heads more so in my direction. Gossip was something I always liked to avoid.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" Yuri-sama nodded and led me to the tool shed. The whole place was rusted, but no one could see or hear us.

"So, I thought plants were no longer '_worth_ your time'." I cringed as she quoted the words I had said when I told her of my resignation. And yet, despite the harshness of the words, a playful smile still lit up her face.

I shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. "Things change, people change. I… I have had a revelation…" I paused. That damned smile was still on her face. "I would like my job back… If it's still available of course…"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, a sly smile replacing her playful one. "Sadly your position has been filled- _but_ there is an extreme need for a water-person." I felt disappointment hollowing out my stomach- water-person was the _lowest_ on the food chain. HHowever, there was the fact that they were always promoted within two to four days…

"I'll… take it." I bit my tongue to keep it from questioning my orders of not saying anything else. As I turned to leave, something gnawed at my mind. "Why did you let me have my job back? After all I said- why?"

Yuri's smile crinkled her face and she lightly grabbed my arm. Her work table was messy and disorganized, but she quickly found what she was looking for- a small potted flower. The petals were dried out and it was wilting towards the right. She stroked the thing lovely and then set it back down on a less crowded part of the table.

"The day I met you, I planted this flower. This single, beautiful flower. You may not know this, but this is my specialty- I put a part of a person's consciousness into a seed and let it bloom. When a person is happy, the flower blooms. When a person is sad, the bud closes in. When a person is angry, the thing dries out.

"However, it will never die unless the person it is connected to dies. You were so happy for the longest time… and then suddenly I came home one night about two years ago and the flower was near death. The next day I learned that Uchiha Sasuke had left again. Since then your flower has been the same way."

I looked at the wilted thing- this was my consciousness? This thing was all my anger and sadness… all the feels I had stored up for so long. Before I could sort all of it out, Yuri continued. "However, yesterday for only a few moments, it looked alive again. I was expecting you… Here-" She lifted the potted flower up and motioned towards me. "Take it, and plant it wherever you want… but never forget about it."

I took it gingerly, hoping that the mental connection didn't work both ways. "If this thing were to get kill by accident or something like that- would I die too?"

Yuri-sama laughed. "No! No! Of course not! It's only a reflection of your mental status! Ha… besides, I doubt you'd ever kill a plant- accident or otherwise."

* * *

When I got back home I was still trying to figure out where to plant the flaming flower. The apartment complex I lived in was too small to have any form of living thing (including pets) taking up space in the building.

I let my mind wander for a few moments; mentally ticking off places I knew wouldn't be able to house the plant. Any of my friends houses (the friends I hadn't scared away) would do but what was I going to say, "Oh yeah, this is a plant that reflects my conscious- if it happens to die could you tell me?" Nope, defiantly wouldn't work… and so I was back to square one.

And then it hit me- the most perfect place to plant the flower… but it would really only cause me more pain… but it was the second step to accepting everything… right?

I stood up, admiring my work. The flaming red was greatly distinguishable from the dark brown of the earth. I bent over to stroke the living thing, letting my fingertips caress each petal. It was still near death- still wilted and dried out- but soon, very soon I had a feeling it would be perfectly healthy.

Coming back to the Uchiha residence was so strange- the emptiness was unbearable and I almost left immediately after arriving. However, now the plant almost seemed to brighten it up. I had yet to plant the sunflower seeds Yuri-sama had given me years ago, but I supposed when spring came again I could plant them.

"Rui!" I turned towards the panic-stricken voice of Tenten. Her hair was dishevel and her cheeks were red from the obvious running she had been doing- why a ninja like her could be so tired out I had no idea.

She sprinted towards me before stopping right in front of me. Her hands found their way to my shoulders and she used me for support. "I've- _huff_ -been- looking- _huff_- you- everywhere-" she paused to cough. Her voice was raspy and hoarse. "He- _huff_- been- spotted- _huff_- woods-" More coughing. "ANBU- _hack, hack_- after- him."

I felt my heart racing as I tried to think of who was so important as to call so much attention to the ANBU… And then it finally hit me- no, no!… it couldn't be _him_ could it? He left, never to return… he left me and he was never coming back… yes, that's right… so then it must be Orochimaru… yeah, that's it… Orochimaru- not _him_- has come to Konoha.

With such certainty that it was Orochimaru that had come I asked, "Who is he?" Of course I really didn't have to- I knew already that it was Orochimaru.

Tenten coughed before meeting my eyes- and in that moment I knew I was wrong… I knew who had come back- even if I didn't want to accept it- "It's Sasuke."


	21. Memories That Plague The Mind

Serena- Hey ya'll! 101 reviews? YAY! Anyways, I'm not going to make anymore excuses as to why I'm not reviewing as often as I used to, but just know that I'm one page into the second to last chapter of this story! YAY!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

A/N- This chapter is especially long because of all the spaces, so yeah, just didn't want you to get your hopes too high…. :-)

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 20 (somewhere along the line, I messed up with the chapter numbering…. Oops…)

Memories That Plague The Mind

* * *

October 28th

"It's Sasuke." I felt my breath catch in my lungs and I took a step back out of pure shock. At first my mind raged with anger for all the hurt he had caused me through out those two and half years- and then it was gone. Instead, it was replaced my the overwhelming need to see him again- to ask him the things that had haunted my mind for so long.

With the next step I took back, I was out of reach of Tenten. I turned to run- run anywhere as long as I was closer to Sasuke- but she grabbed my arm. "You can't leave now! Naruto went to intercept the ANBU and Sakura has gone to plead with Tsunade-sama! You have to stay and play things by ear!"

I yanked my arm from her iron grip. Sasuke was back and she was telling me to "stay and play things by ear"? Without hesitation I twisted around and sprinted through the gate, into the various alleyways of Konoha. Tenten's shouts reached my ears, but I ignored them, too intent on my goal.

* * *

"_Grandpa,"_

"_Yes, Rui-darlings?"_

"_What's death? - I mean, I know what it is, but what _happens_?"_

"_Darling, nothing is as unknown to us mere mortals as death."_

"_Grandpa."_

"_Yes Rui-darling?"_

"_I never want you to die…"_

"_Darling, that isn't going to happen for a very long time…"_

**He was my inspiration through the years, he was my best friend, he was the father I never had and he died five years later when a brutal raider gutted him like a fish.

* * *

**

"_Rui!"_

"_Yes, Momma?"_

"_Go pick some leeks from the garden, Grandpa needs them for whatever he's cooking…"_

"_Yes Momma."_

"_Oh- and Rui?"_

"_Yes, Momma?"_

"_Try to be a bit more social. That shell you're always wearing is gonna get you no where in life."_

"_Yes Momma."_

**She was always bothering me about my timidness, but I still loved her. She died three years later when a raider chopped her head clear off her shoulders.

* * *

**

"_Oh, Rui! You're so silly! Plants can't be your friends! Silly!"_

"_Please stop, Kiri…"_

"_Please stop what?"_

"_Making fun of me."_

"_I'm not making fun of you…"_

"_I don't like it when you call me 'silly'."_

"_Silly Rui, it's my nickname for you!"_

"_I have a name…and I like that name… please call me that."_

"_Who would be want to be called weak?"_

"_Um…"_

"_That's why papa left, ya know?"_

"_No he didn't…"_

"_Yes he did! Momma told me so!"_

**Momma and her were always close. Grandpa said it was because they were so much alike… She called me 'silly' until the day she went missing.

* * *

**

"_Grandpa?"_

"_Yes, Rui-darling?"_

"_Why did daddy leave?"_

"_Because you were too good for him, darling."_

"_Kiri said it was because I was weak…"_

"_That girl is so spoiled and disrespectful…Don't listen to a word she says."_

"_So he didn't leave because I was weak?"_

"_Of course not, darling, of course not…"_

**He lied straight to my face, but I didn't care. His heart was in the right place.**

**

* * *

**

"_You can't be serious…"_

"_Of course I'm serious, silly! No sister of mine is going to be anti-social! Besides… momma said I had to…"_

"_She did?"_

"_Nevermind! Heehee… C'mon! We need to get there before all the cute boys leave!"_

**That was the day she took me to the town square- the day I embarrassed her by passing out. That was her first and last attempt to bond with me.

* * *

**

"_Kiri? Are you… crying?"_

"_Go away, you stupid tree-hugger!"_

**I had no idea why she was upset at that point in time… and then-

* * *

**

"_Grandpa, why is Kiri crying?"_

"_The boy she likes doesn't like her back."_

"_Oh… well that's stupid."_

"_What's stupid about it?"_

"_Boy's are stupid. So caring about them is stupid."_

"_Oh, darling, one day you're gonna find a young man that you'll love more than anything and there won't be anything stupid about it."_

**I didn't know for a long time the full depth of what he said. And by the time I did, he was gone- so I never got the chance to tell him that he was right.

* * *

**

"_Kiri…are you…bleeding?"_

"_No, it's not my blood…"_

"_Then whose is it?"_

"_Oh my gosh, Rui! You really are stupid aren't you? It's momma's and grandpa's! They're dead, Rui! _Dead

**She and I had been at our neighboring villages market, buying momma presents for her birthday. When we had returned, everything was blazing. I had done the only thing I knew how to do- going into Shatto Umou. Kiri left my unconscious body to search the village.

* * *

**

"_Rui?"_

"_Yes, Kiri?"_

"_What are we going to do now?"_

"_I don't know, Kiri… I just- don't know…"_

**We ended up going back to the neighboring village in hopes of building a new life.

* * *

**

"_Where is she?"_

"_I'm really not in the mood to tell you…"_

"_Please, I beseech you- where is my sister?"_

"_Only I know… and the only way I will tell you is if you do a small favor for me-"_

"_What is it? I'll do anything!"_

"_Come work for me and eventually I'll tell you where your beloved sister is."_

"_Why? Why are you doing this?"_

"_I needed Ureshii, but seeing as he's dead, I'll just have to settle for you."_

**He never told me. And yet… I knew in my heart that he never would.

* * *

**

So much had happened, so much had changed. It was like I was a different person from a different time and a different place. So many people had come and gone, yet each made a lasting impression on my heart.

A warmth spread from hollowed heart, reaching my limbs and yet going further. A new, strange buzzing sound echoed through my temples, and my swiftness only increased. For the first time since birth, I felt calm and excited, fearless and anxious all at the same marvelous time. And then, I finally realized what this feeling was.

_I am Meisatsu Rui, and I am strong._


	22. More Questions Than Answers

Serena- Wow it's been a while….. Well, just this, the next chapter, and then the epilogue left! Wow, it feels so long since I posted the first chapter! Just to let you know, there will not be a sequel to this… I might, MIGHT do a short one-shot about Rui and Kirinonai's relationship, and/or a longer one-shot (possibly two-shot) about what really happened to Kirinonai and how she ended up…. Well, where she ended up…:), me no tell.

A/N- Yes, I know, this chapter has some Sakura- bashing… I'm sorry! And it's not because I don't like her, it's just that Rui needed someone to compare herself to in regards to her loyality to Sasuke and Sakura is someone that is both extremely devoted to Sasuke, and someone that Rui would feel… inadequate to when comparing things like beauty, strength and brains. Just because I don't particularly like Sakura, doesn't mean I don't think she isn't strong (especially after she cuts her hair and then after the time-skip) or pretty (not too many people can pull off pink hair (I can't…)) or smart.

So, yeah. I don't mean to character bash, it's just something that happened. Besides, if ever I write a story about a girl coming to Konoha, I'd probably have her pick on Hinata because she would think that the heiress is weak… just to be different for once :). But the next story I plan on posting won't have Sasuke returning… actually the only Naruto characters featured in that one are Sasuke (obviously), Kabuto and Orochimaru!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless 

By: Serena

Chapter 21

More Questions Than Answers

* * *

October 28th 

Honestly I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do if or when I found Sasuke. And at that point in time my chances of laying eyes on him were slimming by the second as I stumbled through the undergrowth of Konoha's forest. Yup, I wouldn't be seeing him any time soon.

The branches clawed at my dress but I paid them no mind, focusing solely on my goal- seeing Sasuke again. If but one glance would quench my thirst- or perhaps make my longing simply grow until I would have to physically restrain myself from leaping into his arms or killing him on the spot.

As I reached a main clearing the hair on my arms stood on end, as did those on the back of my neck. Something was amiss but I couldn't quite place it, increasing my frustration farther. _Crunch_. Spinning to face the sound my breath caught and my heart seemed to pause mid-beat.

_Sasuke._

I suppose, had my anger been more passionate, I would have yelled at him, screamed my throat raw. However, instead, I rushed to his side and knelt beside him. Exhaustion weathered Sasuke's face. His clothes were tattered to the point that I should have been blushing, but I restrained the flush because his body was also in tatters- blood pouring everywhere. Clutching his right arm to his chest, Sasukes breath came in uneven gasps.

Meeting my concerned gaze, the Uchiha gave a small smile that seemed to light up his whole face and with some of his remaining energy he pressed his dried, chapped lips to mine. As he pulled back, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a slumber.

Quickly, as not to lose something so soon gained, I pressed my fingers to his limp wrist, looking for the weak, thready pulse that vibrated through him. My breath quickly becoming a pain in my chest, I closed my eyes to think. I had to get him to the hospital. I had to get him somewhere that people could help him- people could save him.

And all too suddenly my need to see him was replaced by the need to keep him alive. A buzzing started in the back of my racing mind and I flinched. No- not this, not now. I needed to help him, and I couldn't do that while I was unconscious.

But alas, the retched illness won, and my last thoughts before sinking into the dark of my mind were, _Someone, please save Sasuke…

* * *

_

October 29th

The afternoon sun blazed down on my face, tearing up my eyes. Realization hit hard and I bolted up, coming face to face with the pewter irises I had come to know so well. The heiress stood shyly over me, watching my every move with wary eyes. Perhaps she still feared me, perhaps she was worried. I didn't know….

Suddenly however, her eyes gained a darker shade. "Welcome back Rui." My response consisted of me grunting and trying and failing to sit up. As my head hit the pillow, the mild blow seemed to jog something in my memory and the nights visions flooded back into my brain.

Flowers-Tenten- Forest- Sasuke- Fainting. I bolted up again and succeeded in making my whole world spin. As everything came back into focus I pushed the blankets away and stood up. Hinata's face showed the fact that she wanted to protest, but I didn't care. "Where is he?"

She looked down, averting her eyes before staring back up at me defiantly. "Why, Rui?" Mild anger seeped into her voice, and had the time called for it, I might have been taken aback. "What are you going to do to him? Beat him near death like that other man?"

I flinched at her words, not from the harshness and pure bitterness that they stunk of, but at the memory of the horrible deed. I was ashamed, and denying it would do no good. "I…" Tears formed in my eyes as I realized the pure reality. When I found Sasuke, I still had no idea what I would do to him. Hinata's gaze softened at my watering eyes.

"I…" Beginning again didn't help as much as I had originally thought it would have… And then finally I said it. "I… I loved him, Hinata." The tears spilled over, but I quickly brushed them away. "I… I loved him so much… and I… I don't know what I'll do… I just want to know that he's okay."

Hinata nodded, tears beginning in her eyes as well. She looked down guiltily. "152," she whispered. Taking a step forward she briefly embraced me and then, she let me go.

* * *

The hallway seemed to swallow me up as I walked down it. The walls were too white, the floor too clean. It was like a dream, one in which I was constantly looking for something that couldn't be found. A large maze surrounded me and I was the mouse looking for the raven haired cheese. 

The room he was staying in was completely devoid of any form of anything. No flowers, no nothing. Too clean, too tidy, too everything and anything and nothing, and that bothered me. Sasuke slept in a too clean, too tidy, too everything and anything and nothing bed- paler than the corpse he might have been had destiny not intervened. It took me a few moments to realize there were other people in the room.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura all stood together, all of them occasionally stealing glances at the sleeping boy. Tsunade gave the air of power, Kakashi seemed indifferent in the whole matter, but his body language said otherwise, Naruto was obviously torn between two emotions, which two I can not begin to describe and Sakura had tears running down her cheeks.

"Rui!" Sakura exclaimed, striding over to embrace me. Once, the Old Rui would have fallen into her arms and sobbed, trying to find comfort in anyone that would have offered it. Once, the New Rui would have punched her, hating the fact that she was crying over Sasuke. Instead, this… Rui- niether Old nor New- backed away, recoiling from her touch.

Trying to ignore the hurt expression on her face, I turned to the Hokage. "Will he be alright?"

She scoffed, glaring at the sleeping figure. "He'll be just fine… just peachy in fact. He should be completely healed by his trial."

"Trial?" I echoed. I knew this would happen, everyone knew this would happen. Sasuke had gotten off extremely light the first time he came back, but he betrayed the village a second time and that was the finally straw in many peoples opinions.

"Yes, Sasuke will be tried for his crimes against Konoha." Kakashi explained. "It won't be anything too severe, Rui, don't worry." He gave a reassuring smile from under his mask. "Probably only probation or something of the sort."

"Constant survalance and probation for three years." Tsunade scoffed again. "He should be given a harsher punishment."

"He killed two missing nins that were enemies and very large threats to Konoha! That should count for something!" Sakura shouted, the obvious distress was etched into her face. She didn't seem to mind however that she was arguing with her teacher. Apparently, the girl cared more for the boy that rejected her at every turn than her faithful mentor.

The Hokage shrugged, indifferently. "It did. This is the lowest punishment a missing nin can get if they return willingly to Konoha."

Something tugged at my brain, something important… something- "Then why wasn't he put on it before?" I asked, realization dawning inside.

"He was." Kakashi answered.

"What?"

Tsunaded sighed, irriated. "He was put on probation last time. Normally someone who betrays Konoha _twice _would be killed before passing through that gate."

"But-"

"Shut up Sakura." I said, letting the harshness ring through. I spoke knowing I would hurt her. I spoke only to silence those around me. "Can I be with him alone?"

"No." Tsunade and Sakura answered in unison, one voice filled with authority, the other distraught.

"Why not?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Sakura. Her tear-filled voice gnawed at me heart. "No! You can't! He's mine! All mine! You-you-" Her voice cracked but she continued on. "You come here, so suddenly. I-I couldn't bring Sasuke back but- you- you could- why? Why you? You're not even pretty! You always have dirt under your fingernails-" I instinctively hid my hands behind my back. "I tried- I tried to be your friend- to be- _nice _to you, even though I _knew_- I _knew_ you were trying to take Sasuke away!"

I opened my mouth to reply but she put a hand up to signal silence. "No- No! You listen to _me_ now! I love Sasuke! I love him and you have _no idea_ how much! I would die for him- _die for him_- but you- _you_ didn't even bother to look for him!"

I stared her straight in the eye and then- I realized what she had said was true. My eyes found the floor, the way they did long ago, before I glanced back up at Sasuke's sleeping figure.

_Would I die for him?_ I thought to myself.

**_Yes you would, Rui…_** My other half whispered. **_I do think that you would give your life and your afterlife if only for his happiness. _**

I nodded both physically and mentally before walking to the door. In the most coldest voice I could muster, despite my sudden change in emotion, I whispered, "You know nothing Sakura. Nothing at all." I opened that door and made my way home.


	23. The Questions Melt Away

Serena- Well, just the epilogue left! Hopefully I get that up rather quickly…no promises though , Algebra is kicking my butt… the last time I checked I had a "D+" in that class…. Which is rather amazing since other than that I'm a straight "A" student. Oh well… I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!(I feel like I don't cay that enough…)

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my Original Characters, but even then- they have a mind of their own.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Chapter 21

The Questions Melt Away

* * *

October 29th

Late into the night my eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, my body limp and withered from the whole events that had since passed. The thick midnight air seemed to suffocate me and the only reason I didn't step outside to receive a breath of fresher air was because of my own cowardice.

So many things had transpired- so many things without my knowledge. Sasuke had been on probation? Who were the two missing nins that he supposedly killed? And how did they know about it? Had Sasuke woken up?

And then Sakuras whole outburst…. Half of me was completely empathic, knowing what it's like to want attention from someone, but getting none, and yet having someone else shine in the light of admiration from that person.

….. And yet still, another half of me wanted to hit her. Wanted her to get over it…. I wanted her out of the picture because…… because…. I was….. Jealous? I sprang up from the original sleeping-position and grabbed at my hair.

I was jealous of Sakura. _But…. Why? Why would I be so jealous of… her? _I thought silently. _What does she have that I-_

An abrupt knocking shook me out of my thoughts and I dragged myself over to the apartment door. It was midnight, who in the world would be visiting at such an hour- oh, speak of the deviless. The fog outside gave her a demonic background and her eyes held hate.

I opened my mouth, already forming the words, "Why are you here?" but she cut me off with her own voice- "Sasuke's awake, and- though I don't know why he'd even want to talk to _you_- he's asking for you." She crossed her arms over her chest, in a defensive way.

My head gave a small, almost perceivable nod before I yanked my coat from the tiny hook next to the door, and pushed passed Sakura slightly. We made our way down the unlit streets together, and thoughts of various things wormed their way into my head.

Why had Sakura of all people come to get me? Had she been waiting by his bedside? Had she been there this whole time… if so, she was definitely devoted to him…. Even more so than I, considering that the whole time the man that I love is hurt in the hospital and I'm at home… Guilt gnawed at my soul.

I didn't take in my surroundings until we came to Sasuke's door. 152. Sakura didn't even hesitate to knock as she thrust open the white door. Sasuke, though it was the middle of the night, was propped up by pillows.

His eyes met mine in a blank stare that was _so_ unlike the warm smile he had given me in the forest. I glanced at Sakura, and she seemed to get the message- bless her soul- so she silently left the room.

I turned back to the bed, my gaze steady and apparently unnerving, seeing as the onyx-eyed boy could not meet my stare anymore. I felt my feet take me to his bedside and I felt my hands grasp his own.

"Why?" I choked out, "Why did you leave me?" Finally, finally I was able to pose the question, not to myself any longer- but finally to the one that could give me answers.

"I promised." He whispered, trying to pull back… trying to get away… from… me?

"You… promised? What did you promise?"

"That… as long as I came back within a certain amount of time, Orochimaru would let me leave with you." He still wouldn't meet my gaze and it took extreme self-control not to grab his face and _make him look at me._

"No," I whispered, pulling away creating more distance between us, "You promised to stay… You said that you would stay!"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, "They only let me go- they only let us go- because I promised to come back."

My breath caught. He had been lying to me from the start? False reassurance…. false love? The topic of lying brought something else to mind. "Tsunade told me you were put on probation- why didn't I know about it?"

Sasuke gave an indifferent shrug, "You never asked."

A sigh of annoyance rang from my lips. "So this whole time…. You've been lying to me? Telling me you'd stay with me, lying blatantly to my face because I'm just that gullible?"

He still didn't meet my gaze, but at least he offered an answer, "Yes."

And so, we sat there, together once again in complete silence. Sasuke found something interesting out the window, and I observed my fingernails with disgust, Sakura's comment still wounding my pride. "Someone mentioned that you killed two missing nin…. Who were they?"

"Orochimaru and-"

"Orochimaru?" I echoed bewildered. "You killed a sannin?"

Sasuke shrugged, still finding amusement in whatever was outside that had drawn his attention for that amount of time, "It wasn't easy, or direct."

My heart clenched, and though I knew I should have banished my thoughts right then and there, I couldn't. If Orochimaru was dead, then any hope- no matter the very little flicker I had tried to snuff out- was just as dead. I believed Sasuke, but I nevertheless needed him to repeat it- "Orochimaru is dead?"

"Yes," came the whispered reply.

"And… and the other missing nin?" I had my ideas, my thoughts, and my hopes of who had died at Sasuke's hands.

"It's done. My revenge was completed." Though the words should have made him happy, delighted, and joyful there was nothing but hollowness that rang in his voice. "Kakashi was right."

I eyebrows disappeared behind my bangs as they rose. "What was he right about?" I asked.

"Revenge only leads to emptiness," he whispered, head still lowered. "I thought that by killing Itachi, I would be fulfilled, but….. My life revolved so much around him- every decision I made was somehow or another connected to him… you know what his last words to me were?"

I shook my head, obviously.

""You think you've accomplished something, little brother. You think that my death is the end of me? You don't understand that I will live on- I will live on in your hatred for me, because my death will not rid you of that hatred. You've become me." And he was right… But-"

"But?" I inquired.

He finally looked me in the eye, and I blinked, unwilling to back down. "But I thought I was going to die, Rui. I thought that that would be the end of me- the end of everything. And you know what I regretted most?" Once again I shook my head, "Not apologizing to you."

My throat seemed to close up, as the speechlessness ran through my veins and reached my heart. He looked away again, as I didn't answer and a pained expression appeared on his face. To make up for the lack of words, for there were none to say, I used my actions to express my self.

Being somewhat mindful of his injuries, I leaned over the bed and made the distance between Sasuke and I non-existent. And there we stayed for a few moments, in each others arms, and though no words were spoken, we both realized that everything would be alright now.

Sasuke's arms wound their way around my waist, and my nose was filled with the pine-scent of his ebony hair. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I knew he could smell the light fragrance of the roses I had been working with the day before.

I pulled back slightly, so that his hair wouldn't interfere with my words, a memory long-since snuffed out just then resurfacing. "Sasuke, remember the day I came home and started crying?"

I felt him nod, "Well… I kinda stopped by Yamanaka's Flowers and heard you talking with Ino…. What, um, what happened to the flowers you bought?"

I heard him scoff, obviously he remembered. "I threw them out."

"Threw them out?!" I asked, pulling back fully so I could see his expression.

Sasuke nodded absently. "I just got them to irk Ino, after that they had no use."

"You could have used them to brighten up the Uchiha residence…" I mumbled under my breath, remembering the dreadfully cold and gloomy place it was.

"What?" Sasuke seemed taken-aback. Whether at my saddened sass or my mention of his old residence, I did not know. He shook his head, deciding he didn't want to know. "You have… changed, Rui."

I nodded, looking down. Images of the man on the street and what I did to him danced in my minds-eye. "Things change, people change… you changed too, Sasuke… but I don't think either of us changed for the better. I'm trying to work on that though."

"I suppose I can work on that as well."

A smile lit up my face, and I suppose it was contagious because as I glanced up at him, I saw that a nice, warm smile had also found its way to Sasuke's face.


	24. Epilogue

Serena- And so concludes this story. I hope beyond hope that you all enjoyed it! My next fanfiction probably won't be out for a long while- I want to get more of it typed up before I start posting it, but with summer coming (I only have 18 more days of school left!) and me being slightly insomniac, well, it'll be posted eventually. Thank you all so much for your support, it's meant a great deal to me.

* * *

Boundless

By: Serena

Epilogue

* * *

Five years later:

_She watched as the shifting sand spun in a weaving pattern, below her home. Pale hands softly rested on her swollen belly through her silk nighty. She smiled, enjoying the breeze that teased at her fiery hair. _

_Another redhead with hair as equally vibrant came to stand behind her, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder and his hands resting over hers against her stomach. The young woman's smile only broadened and she leaned into him, "Something troubles you, Kazekage-sama," she whispered into his hair. _

"_Only because something troubles you…" her husband replied, also in a whisper. "You should not dwell on the past."_

_Sighing, she twisted to get a better look at him, "I know…" Her gaze traveled past him, beyond time and space, "I…I just… can't get her out of my head… I can't get her off of my mind…" She glanced back at him and a rueful smile played at her lips, "I know she's gone, and there is nothing I can do but…" She trailed off._

"_Hn."_ _Despite the lack of verbalization, the redhead knew what her lovers tone meant- he had something profound to say. "She is still here if we make her still here."_

_She had never been one for deep, sensual melancholy thoughts… no, that had been her sisters job. Her sister had been the one with her nose in a book from birth. "What are you talking about?"_

"_If this child of ours," his hands lightly began caressing her swollen belly, "is female, let her be named after your late elder sister."_

"_Mmm."_ _She melted into his touch, and the idea of immortalizing her sibling. "Sabaku no Rui," she mused. "I like it."

* * *

_

The dream faded from my mind, reluctantly, as sleep fled from my consciousness. The darkness still reigned supreme, but I didn't really care. I was happy, I was content, I felt better than I had even after Sasuke's return.

I slowly slipped from Sasuke's embrace to find my way to the balcony overlooking the street outside. Once upon a time I would have paid mind to the fact that my pajamas didn't cover as much of my body as I would have liked, however now I knew the night would protect me.

On a small mosaic table sat a potted flower- in full bloom. The red petals were conspicuous against the blanket of night and healthy. I smiled- I had been doing that for so long my mouth was beginning to hurt. I suppose a small pain in your mouth is the only draw back from being so happy.

"R-Rui," came a muffled voice from the bedroom. I turned and beamed at my black knight. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were squinted trying to block out the barely existent light. Beautiful. "Come back to bed…" he mumbled.

My mouth was beginning to hurt again, but I didn't care- I was happy. I made my way back to the bed we shared and folded myself back into his embrace.

And then I realized something… my future was absolutely unlimited- completely unrestricted. My destiny was unobstructed, unhindered, unhampered, and perfectly clear.

Though it was my sisters name, it was truly I who was…

_"Boundless." _


End file.
